Una  noche antes de Navidad
by missjees
Summary: Anna, aprueba la idea de hacer un intercambio de regalos para  navidad… eso  cierto peliazul se encuentra   obligado    a conseguir un regalo que sea   digno   del gran Ren Tao  extra: Tengamos una cita! HaoxLyserg , HoroxRen
1. Chapter 1

**Una noche antes de Navidad **

**Resumen:** Anna, aprueba la idea de hacer un intercambio de regalos para navidad… Por eso cierto peliazul se encuentra ``obligado´´ a conseguir un regalo que sea ``digno´´ del gran Ren Tao así es aquel chinito, orgulloso, egoísta, caprichoso y atractivo

Pero ¿Qué darle a alguien que ya lo tiene todo? Sería divertido averiguarlo

**HoroXRen **

**Responsabilidad **¡ Shaman King no me pertenece T.T! si fuera asi la historia seria muyyy distinta jajaja

Regalos 

Hacía casi un año que el torneo para convertirse en el Shaman King , se daba por cancelado dejando a muchos jóvenes Shamanes desilusionados , otros continuando con sus vidas y otros...

_HOTO-HOTO !-gritaba un furioso chinito de ojos dorados mientras simultanea mente seguía a el peliazul apuntándolo con su laza , ya que este había osado quitarle su tan valiosa leche y salir corriendo solo para molestarlo como era su costumbre

_Jajajaja a que no me alcanzas Ren-tado! –grito alegremente el peliazul corriendo hacia el patio

_DATE POR MUERTO! –respondió el mandarín apuntándolo con su lanza sin dejar de correr

Así seguían las cosas en la pensión Asakura luego de tanto tiempo, el compromiso de Anna y Yoh seguía yendo por buen camino al parecer los 2 se amaban mucho a un si la rubia no la admitía, Chocolove estaba de visita en Japón un tiempo para divertirse con sus amigos en esa fecha del año tan alegre no quería estar solo , el regenerado Hao también estaba en camino para encontrarse con su hermano después de todo ¿Qué es una navidad sin la familia?, Lyserg se había regresado de Inglaterra por sus vacaciones navideñas con el pretexto de pasarla con sus amigos pero muy interiormente tenia deseos de ver a cierto pelilargo , Ren solo se apareció pocos días antes sin dar ninguna explicación en particular según Yoh era lo normal después de todo , todos eran amigos y Horo-Horo se presentó poco después del mandarín también sin razón aparente solo menciono algunas cosas sobre las deliciosas cenas navideñas que sin duda prepararían en Japón.

En fin cualquiera diría que se respiraba amor en esa pensión pero…

_COME NIEVE! –anuncio un maquiavélico Ren mientras pisaba la cabeza del peliazul contra el piso cubierto del manto blanco del patio -CON ESO OJALA APRENDAS A NO TOMAR MIS COSAS! –dijo finalmente tomando un poco de la leche que había recuperado luego de haber sido hurtada por el ojinegro

_MJUMJU!-trataba de hablar en vano el ojinegro mientras a su vez intentaba zafarse de la posición en la que se encontraba sometido Ren podía tener muy mal carácter.

_Ren ya suelta Hoto estoy seguro de que no fue su intención molestarte tanto –dijo un calmado Yoh asomándose al patio con una de sus típicas sonrisas – jijiji además ya no hay tiempo para eso Annita nos está llamando a cenar –declaro finalmente antes de salir de allí

_QUE ES HORO!-grito a todo pulmón el peliazul una vez se vio libre del pie que sometía su cara contra la nieve luego dirigió su mirada hacia la del chino – y es cierto Ren no tienes porque enfadarte tan fácil mente fue solo una broma – comento con aire despreocupado

_Pues no me agradan tus bromas –respondió simplemente el ojidorado temblando un poco había olvidado por la ira ponerse su ropa para la nieve y de verdad hacia un frio espantoso allí afuera…de verdad odiaba la nieve

_Je pues tú odias todo, eres un chinito amargado por eso nadie te quiere –respondió en tono burlón

_No necesito que me quieran –dijo en murmuro el pelivioleta dispuesto a marcharse no sabía porque pero ante las palabras de su ``amigo´´ algo en él había dolido

_Que?-dijo suavemente ante la declaración del contrario no esperaba que se tomara enserio sus palabras que acaso el chinito no sabía identificar una broma?, no lo decía enserio…cualquiera podría llegar a querer a Ren por lo menos el no era capaz de dejar de hacerlo.

_ACHU!- se escucho un fuerte estornudo que lo saco de sus pensamientos al dar vuelta a su cara en encontró con un Ren que mantenía el seño levemente fruncido mientras temblaba un poco estaba claro que tenia frio , se burlo un poco antes de levantarse a ese pequeño chinito no le gustaba para nada el frio

_De que te ríes!-pregunto el ojidorado sonrojándose un poco mientras lo miraba seria y penetrantemente el era el GRAN Ren Tao no un objeto de burla para NADIE mucho menos para el tonto de Horo-Horo

_Jajajaja de nada jajaja de nada –comunico un poco burlesco tratando de controlar sus ganas de estallar a carcajadas –mejor entremos sino Anna se enfadara –declaro antes de tomar la mano del ojidurado y correr hacia dentro de la pensión

_Suéltame Hoto-Hoto yo puedo solo! -dijo un sonrojado Ren zafándose del agarre para comenzar a caminar tranquilamente hacia el comedor

_Hay sí, no te vayas a manchar –respondió entre sarcástico burlesco el ojinegro siguiéndolo, pero tan pronto puso un pie en el comedor su sonrisa se borro al encontrarse con una mirada azulada que conocía muy bien _Pi-Pilika –pronuncio nervioso

_HERMANO! –Anuncio la peliazul cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con reproche – cómo pudiste irte de la tribu y dejar a pedias el entrenamiento tan riguroso que prepare para ti! Es obvio que ya perdiste el interés de salvar a nuestros queridos Koropukuru!-

_Pilika ese entrenamiento era el infierno! T-T además es navidad ni Yoh entrena en estas fechas pero tú no me quisiste escuchar no tuve más opción que huir! –

_Esa no es escusa -reprendió la menor mirándole con enfado para luego cambiar rápidamente a una expresión llorosa- pensé que te había pasado algo! Y que me quedaría sin hermano

_Lo siento ^^U –trato de remediar rápidamente el ojinegro

_Con un lo siento no basta! No seme quitara toda la preocupación que pase por tu culpa! Pero ya sé que si me ayudara ahorita mismo iras a dar 50 vueltas –declaro colocando sus manos en su cintura en forma amenazante

_QUE! ¡Pero Pilika no he comido no tendré fuerzas! ¡Dile algo Ren! –pidió apoyo mirando cuan cachorrito triste al pelivioleta mientras este solo le dio una sonrisa de burlesca superioridad

_Si no comes iras más ligero –se limito a responder

_MALDITO SEAS! T.T

_Y? Que esperas hermano comienza a correr por la ciudad y no hagas trapa te estaré vigilando! _

_Hay pobre de mí T-T –lloriqueo el ojinegro antes de comenzar a correr, hacia fuera de la pensión

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

1 vuelta,2 vueltas,3vueltas …49 vueltas por la ciudad sin duda era mala idea hacer enfadar a su hermana esta podía ser DESPIADADA si se lo proponía , ya estaba cansado , sudado, no podía ni con su alma y moría de hambre!

_Tonta Pilika…ahhh…dios me muero! –dijo jadiando de cansancio pero sin dejar de correr – claro, pero todo es culpa de Ren ese chino egoísta! Que le costaba decirle a Pilika que me dejara comer muero de hambre! T.T -comunico mientras se detenía a descansar un poco ya era su última vuelta y faltaba nada para llegar a la pensión, hasta calor tenia con esa ropa para nieve apretándolo su cuerpo traspirando y sus mejillas tornadas en un rosa pálido por el agotamiento

_Ren…-murmuro el nombre de su ``amigo´´ sin saber exactamente porque

_¿Que?-escucho una vos a su lado

_AHHH!-grito y al darse vuelta se encontró con aquellos dorados y enigmáticos ojos de felino que lo observaban enigmáticamente _¿Ren qué haces aquí?- pregunto sonrojándose un poco

Este solo sonrió de manera prepotente y dijo –como que ¿Qué hago aquí? Estas en frente de la pensión –anuncio como si fuera algo obvio ( N/A: lo es solo que Horo tan baka no se había dado cuenta xD )

_Ah! Ya Llegue! -dijo felizmente el Ainu Ren podría jurar que hasta veía las estrellitas salir de sus ojos

_Si pero ya todos cenaron y se acabo la comida –comunico con malicia

_QUE? NO! NO SE VALE NO ME GUARDARON NADA! –pregunto con un tierno puchero mientras dos lindas cascaditas acorrían de sus ojos, Ren se limito a sonreír un poco Horo siempre era tan exagerado ¿Qué le haría daño no comer por una noche? , fue su primer pensamiento pero no se atrevió a realizarlo suspiro pesadamente y dijo – Yo no tenia mucha hambre así que no cene…si quieres puedes comerte lo que me sirvieron de todos modos tu eres un glotón –comento cruzándose de brazos

_Que? De verdad? *-* -pregunto ilusionado cuan niño al que le prometen algo causo otro suspiro resignado pro parte del chino quien solamente asintió – Gracias Ren! – dijo feliz mientras se lanzaba contra su rival brindándole un cálido abrazo de verdad amaba cuando el chinito tenia esos pequeños detalles le demostraba que pese a lo que dijera era una persona sumamente noble y dulce solo que con una barrera de indiferencia que no cualquiera podría penetrar

_He-Hey! Quien te dio derecho de abrazarme! -comunico un estérico y sonrojado Ren tratando de liberarse de sus brazos

_Jejeje lo siento me emocione ^^U -se disculpo al tiempo que lo soltaba

_Pues te sugiero que no lo vuelvas a hacer ¬/¬ -respondió ``amenazante´´ el chino, mientras ambos retomaban su camino a la entrada de la pensión

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**En la sala, con los demás **

Se respiraba un ambiente muy agradable para los jóvenes Shamanes Yoh se encontraba conversando con Lyserg sobre el cambio tan drástico al que se había sometido su hermano y que este pronto vendría a visitarlos antes de navidad la cual sería en 2 días , el peliverde parecía muy interesado en el tema , Pilika y Tamao se encontraban hablando en al cocina como viejas amidas , Ryu con sus espada de madera tomaba fotografías de Lyserg mientras este continuaba hablando con Yoh , Anna tomaba una taza de té muy tranquilamente mientras Chocolove trataba a toda costa de hacerla reír con el pretexto de que era su cometido para antes de concluir el año.

_Anna-banana sabes tú pues´ cuál es el colmo de un policía? –pregunto alzando sus cejas tratando de llamar la atención de la rubia por más de un segundo

_Piérdete. -respondió simplemente la rubia sin perder ese aire frio que tanto la caracterizaba pero al parecer no tenia mucho éxito sobre el moreno del afro

_El colmo es que su hija se vuelva rebelde! Jajajajajajajaja- estallo a carcajadas mientras a todos en la sala les cruzaba una gotita por la frente el moreno no era gracioso y nunca lo seria

_He? Porque no te reíste? Pues´ si fue uno de mis mejores chistes- declaro notando que la rubia parecía haber ignorado cuanta palabra salía de su boca – je! Pues no importa tengo otras bromas veras…

_Cállate-ordeno simplemente la rubia dirigiéndole una mirada más fría que el hielo como última advertencia

_Jejeje quien decía que iba a contar otro chiste jeje no pues´- respondió tragando saliva no se podía arriesgar a morir a manos de la prometida de Yoh todavía tenía mucho por que vivir – Solo quería proponer algo para la noche especial antes de navidad pues´- comento sonriendo con nerviosismo

_Continua –dijo la sacerdotisa tomando un poco más de su té

_Jejeje pues…quería proponer un intercambio de regalos jeje ya sabes un grupo de personas lo juegan escribes los nombres de los participantes y a la que le salga le tiene que regalar algo y nadie sabe a quién le toca regalar a quien jeje es muy entretenido y así se demuestra que tanto se conoce la gente jeje –rio tontamente y rasco la parte de atrás de su cabeza con tan poco tiempo para pensar fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió decir para salvar su pellejo

_A mi me agrada la idea jijijiji –dijo tranquilamente Yoh , asombrando al moreno no esperaba que a alguien le gustara

_Si! A mi también quiero regalarle algo a mi querido Lyserg! –grito entusiasta Ryu

_No me suena mal – se limito a responder el ingles

_Hagámoslo –anuncio Anna como última palabra mientras terminaba su té y colocaba el bazo vacío a su lado

_Enserio Annita? Jiji –pregunto felizmente Yoh al aparecer su prometida ya se estaba suavizando un poco al dejarlo descansar de su entrenamiento en diciembre (igual tendría que hacer el doble cuando llegara Enero) y ahora hasta aceptaba un juego propuesto por Chocolove eso lo hacía muy feliz

_Si-respondió secamente la rubia para seguidamente comenzar a mandar como era su costumbre – Lyserg ve a llamar a Ren y a Horo , Chocolove anota los nombres de todos en papelitos como dijiste y Yoh tráeme otro té

_Jejeje Annita eso no tiene nada que ver con el juego –respondió el chico de audífonos antes de obtener la mirada molesta de su prometida

_Pero quiero otro té…además ¿te estás negando a mi pedido? –pregunto de forma amenazante causando que el Asakura comenzara a sudar frio

_No claro que no Annita ya voy por tu té jeje –dijo simplemente antes de salir corriendo a la cocina

_Perfecto…Liyserg que no te dije que buscaras a esos 2 inútiles?-pregunto la rubia mirando al ingles que estaba a punto de decir algo en su defensa cuando entraron a la sala los 2 mencionados , Ren un poco sonrojado y Horo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

_Ren donde está la comida! –pregunto el peliazul

_En el microondas –se limito a responder el ojidorado y más rápido de lo que canta un gallo ya tenía a Horo-Horo sentado en la mesa de la cocina devorando su cena alegremente , solo suspiro y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala al lado de Lyserg

_Ren te interesaría participar en el intercambio de regalos que haremos mañana-pregunto el peliverde mientras que el ojidorado le dirigía una mirada que claramente le decía ``estas loco?´´

_Es obligatorio-dijo simplemente la sacerdotisa notando las intenciones del pelivioleta de negarse

_Que? ¡Porque! –pregunto un poco estérico Ren si de por sí no le gustaba mucho la navidad mucho menos los intercambios de regalos

_Porque si-respondió secamente la chica tomando su semblante más serio asiendo que hasta al Tao sele helara la sangre trago un poco de saliva y desvió sus mirada murmurando ``no es justo´´

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**En la cocina **

**_**Un inmmm intercammmbio…de remmmmgagummlos?-pregunto el peliazul con la boca llena

_Ahh hermano no hables con la boca llena! –dijo la peliazul mirándolo con reproche

_Perdón-dijo tragando rápidamente –decía que si haremos un intercambio de regalos? –pregunto de nuevo extrañado

_Ah si Anna ordeno que lo hiciéramos ¡pero suena muy divertido! –dijo alegremente su hermana con una tierna sonrisa – espero que el que me regale a mi me regale algo muyyyyyyyy bonito!

_Hay Pilika…yo solo espero que el que me regale a mi me regale algo bueno…mmm algo de comer –comento el ojinegro sonriendo tiernamente con todavía restos de comida en sus cachetes

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 10 minutos después */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Todos se encontraban reunidos en la sala, unos más contentos que otros y también unos mas ilusionados que otros , había un embace de vidrio lleno de papelitos en el centro de la sala y todos sentados en círculo alrededor de este hasta que la voz de Anna se hiso notar

_Vamos a empezar…Yoh toma tu el primero –ordeno la rubia mirando a su prometido

_Jijiji claro Annita –respondió el mismo inclinándose y tomando el primer papelito que encontró *Anna* pensó cuando leyó en nombre de su prometida en este sonrió y volvió a su ligar * no te preocupes encontrare un buen regalo para ti Annita jijiji *

_Te toca a ti gusano –comunico mirando a Horo-Horo este sonrió nervioso y se inclino a tomar su papel

*Por favor que no me toque Anna ni Ren T.T los 2 son muy exigentes y yo no tengo dinero!* pensó frustrado y al abrir el papelito una gota resbalo pro su frente al leer el nombre de ``Ren´´ en el *Rayos! Kamisama me odia verdad? T.T * pensó frustrado regresando a su asiento con lagrimitas saliendo de sus ojitos

Anna miro a Lyseg haciéndole saber que era su turno este se inclino y tomo un papel leyendo el nombre de ``Hao´´ en el suspiro no sabía que el mayor de los Asakura también participaba se sentó de nuevo meditando sobre su obsequio…era cierto que Hao había cambiado y ya no era la persona que odiaba con todo su ser de hecho…le caía hasta bien pero…no sabía que darle

La siguiente en tomar su papel fue Pilika y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al leer la palabra ``tamao´´ entre amigas todo era más fácil conocía los suficiente ala pelirosa para saber que regalarle

_Tamao –dijo secamente la chica rubia sobresaltando a la aprendiz Azakura

_Si señorita Anna –dijo nerviosamente la chica inclinándose y tomando un popel suspiro con alivio al leer ``Pilika´´ en el por un momento pensó que le tocaría regalarle algo al joven Yoh y allí si no sabría qué hacer

_Creo que me toca pues´-dijo rápidamente el moreno tomando un papel donde encontró la palabra ``Ryu´´ *que sería bueno regalarle a la mala imitación de Elvis? * pensó divertido

_AHORA ME TOCA A MI! –grito enérgico Ryu tomando uno de los papelitos muy emocionado * que sea Lyserg! * Pensó contento pero leyó la palabra ``Chocolove ´´-NOOOO LYSERG! –grito tristemente

_Jejeje por lo menos sabemos a quién no le toco Lyserg no? jejeje n.n –comento alegremente Yoh

_Ren-dijo la rubia en tono de orden haciendo que el mencionado suspirara con pesadez no quería participar en ese ``juego´´ pero ya no tenia opción se inclino y tomo uno de los ultimo 3 papales que quedaban el otro era para Anna y el ultimo para Hao cuando regresara

*Horo-Horo* pensó al leer el nombre el Ainu en el dichoso papel bien! Que podía ser peor…aparte de tener que participar en ese tonto juego tendría que buscar un tonto regalo para el tonto Ainu, sin saber porque al pensar en ello se sonrojo solo un poco

_Bien –murmuro la rubia tomando uno de los 2 ultimo papelitos que quedaban *Yoh* pensó leyendo el nombre de su prometido en el, luego tomo el ultimo papelito que quedaba y selo entrego a Yoh – dáselo a Hao cuando llegue- sin más se dirigió a su habitación no sin antes decir – no hagan ruido estoy cansada y necesito dormir…

_Jejeje bueno chicos ya escucharon a Anna será mejor que todos nos vayamos a dormir jijiji –propuso el chico de audífonos guardando el papelito que le había dado su prometida en el bolcillo esperaba no perderlo

_Como sea-respondió Ren levantándose del suelo y encaminándose a la habitación que le había hecho compartir con Horo desde que este llego, una vez dentro de la misma se recargo con pesadez de la puerta y dio un suave suspiro –Porque…de entre todos los de la pensión me tenía que tocar ese baka…-murmuro antes de sentir como alguien trataba de abrir la puerta donde se encontraba recargado, se trataba del Ainu volvió a suspirar estaba seguro de que sería una larga noche.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 3 de la mañana

Ya estaba cercana la madrugada y todavía no podía dormir…dio varias vueltas en su cama buscando el sueño sin éxito, hasta que se encontró con el rostro dormido de su compañero de la noche que se encontraba ya más que dormido , su precioso y arrogante chino descansaba con tanta tranquilidad que no aprecia el mismo

*Ren es lindo* fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo lo que causo un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas movió varias veces su rostro de un lado al otro tratando de evitar que esas ideas continuaran acosándolo, Ren no podía parecerle lindo! Por dios si era otro chico! Y el quería una linda NOVIA!

Pero, por otro lado, era innegable que el chico Tao tenía un gran atractivo una cara de lo más fina con detalles muy delicados casi femeninos…un cabello muy suave, unos ojos hermosos dorados y atrayentes todo eso sin mencionar sus labios pequeños y rosados…

Inconscientemente, se acerco más y más al fogón extraño hasta quedar casi sobre el ojidorado , sus respiraciones se mesclaron suavemente y la visión de los labios de chico debajo de él se hiso mas y mas cercana ¡dios que alguien lo detuviera! ¡Quería hacerlo y no podía negárselo!¡quería besar a Ren Tao!

Trago saliva en un claro acto de nerviosismo, como un ladrón que pretendía robarse la joya mas preciada del algún museo y fue descendiendo lentamente, hasta dar un suave rose con los labios del ojidorado ¡si que eran suaves! No sabría si podría resistir mas...es mas ya no quería resistirse más! Se dejo caer lentamente sobre el ojidorado , causando un contacto total de sus labios se adentro en un paraíso que era la primera vez que probaba y rogaba porque Ren no despertara sino ese sería su primer y último beso.

Se separo lentamente del chico y entre abrió los ojos, suspiro con alivio Ren seguía dormido, sin embargo tomo el atrevimiento de acercarse de nuevo y rosar sus labios solo que sacando su lengua levemente lamio el inferior del chico que todavía entre sueños abrió su boca dándole acceso y sin mas profundizo el beso, y se adentro en esa húmeda cavidad, dios seguro que si Ren se enteraba de eso lo mataría pero valía la pena si entre sueños el chico le respondía y hasta dejaba escapar pequeños suspiros entre sus labios.

_Ahhh…-gimió suavemente el ojidorabo al sentir una mano pasarse pro su abdomen, sin embargo sus ojos seguían sin abrirse, fue entonces cuando el peliazul comenzó a sentir estrechos sus pantalones en el área de su entrepierna ¡eso no podía continuar así se estaba provechando de su amigo!

*Esto no está bien…estoy defraudando la confianza de Ren pero…* pensaba sintiéndose un poco cohibido de sus actos el chico la verdad nunca se creyó capaz de hacer tales cosas

T.T se sentía tan malooo pero lo disfrutaría e_e

Lentamente se separo de los rosados labios y paso a las mejillas, seguidamente el cuello del chido bajo su yugo , tenía ese olor tan exquisito de aceites orientales que Ren siempre usaba para bañarse , quería memorizarlo de por vida pues estaba seguro que nunca más tendría la oportunidad de estar tan cerca del menor como para comprobar su olor .

Dio un suave beso en el cuello del chino y su mano actuando casi con mente propia desabotono el primer botón de la camisa de este, sus mejillas se sonrojaron de verdad se desconocía a sí mismo sin mencionar que por su mente comenzaban a pasarse unas imágenes no muy sanas que amenazaban con tomar el control , todo esto sumándose el hecho de nunca antes haber hecho cosas como esa lo hacían sentirse nervioso es decir no pretendía llegar a mas pero estaba consciente de que se estaba pasando de la raya

_Horo-Horo?...-escucho decir a la voz de un soñoliento Ren en eso momento un sudor frio recorrió su frente * ESTOY MAS QUE MUERTO!* pensó instantáneamente es decir ¿Qué podía usar a su favor? Se estaba sobre el ojidorado este tenía su ropa alborotada sin mencionar el problema de su entrepierna…estaba perdido


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo jeje **

**Sé que dije que serian solo 2 pero se alargaron y pues T.T**

**No me da time de escribir uno solo así que lo dividí en 2 jeje**

**El próximo si es que final! Jejej ( y el lemon =P) **

**Recuerden que este es mi primer HoroxRen así que paciencia jeje n.n**

**Sin más que decir al fic n.n**

**Cap 2 : Un simple beso **

*Tuve una buena pero torta vida T.T* declaro mentalmente entre asustado y nervioso el peliazul, y es que no era para menos ¡Ren lo mataría! Sería tonto esperar otro tipo de reacción por parte de la fierecilla Tao, aun que quizás no tanto teniendo en cuenta la situación quizás Ren se suavizara estaba recién despierto quizás…*bueno la esperanza es lo último que se pierde y si lo dejo a la imaginación…*pensó mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior al notar como los ojos del contrario hacia un intento por abrirse

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Imaginación de Horo trabajando*^*^*^*^*^*^*

**Posible reacción de Ren numero 1 **

_Horo-Horo?...mmm que haces…-murmuró desconcertado un Ren notablemente mucho más tímido observando la situación en la que se encontraba su rostro se tiño de carmín y se tapo rápidamente con sus mantas no sin antes decir – Horo cómo pudiste! Porque! -sacando su rostro de debajo de las sabanas con unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos – eres un sucio! No me esperaba esto de ti TE ODIO!

*Lo acepto sería un milagro que el tigrecito reaccionara así pero es mi fantasía y en esta no salgo golpeado sería la mejor opción! T.T *

**Posible reacción de Ren número 2 ( y la más probable ) **

_Horo-Horo?...pero que! –observando detalladamente la situación –Horokeu –murmuró bajando su rostro mientras un aura maligna comienza a emanar de su cuerpo ante la mirada de un aterrado Horo-Horo *Hay pobre de mi u_u*

_CAUNDO TERMINE CONTIGO NO QUEDARA DE TI ¡NI EL POLVO! –sentencio el ojidorado sacando de la nada su lanza y…

*Ahhh ya no quiero ver cortemos si? T.T*

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Imaginación de Horo Tomando un descansó *^*^*^*^*^*^*

No, no había otra posibilidad con el Tao Ren lo mataría sin ninguna misericordia! Cerro fuertemente los ojos esperando un golpe tan fuerte que lo dejara inconsciente en ese mismo momento, pero en su lugar escucho un pequeño suspiro y sintió como el cuerpo debajo de él se acomodaba en otra posición.

_Horo…-escucho en susurro abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con un todavía dormido Ren

_Así que seguías dormido…ufff -suspiro con alivio y seco con su mano el sudor que amenazaba con bajar de su frente-Ren me has dado un buen susto jeje –comunico sabiendo que el menor no lo escuchaba se bajo del fogón ajeno y se encamino al propio, no sin antes darle una última mirada al tranquilo rostro del ojidorado al dormir se veía tan lindo…espera ¡lindo! , se cacheteó mentalmente ¿porque pensaba eso? Es más ¡¿Por qué hacia eso?

*Ahhhh ¡Sí no me aclaro ahora mismo no podre continuar con mi vida!* pensó frustrado desacomodando sus cabellos y sentándose sobre su edredón se dispuso a pensar sobre sus recientes actos no iban para nada con el ¡no era de esos! *..A mí no me gusta Ren…mmm o sí?...lo bese…y se sintió bien pero…Ahhhh…Ok si hay una posibilidad de que me guste Ren! Y qué? Eso no me hará gay verdad?* se recrimino mentalmente sonrojándose bajo la mirada *Y si fuera así…pues…* miro de nuevo al ojidorado el cual entre abrió suavemente sus rojizos labios a causa del beso que le había robado, trago saliva * pues…en el peor de los casos seria Bisexual , Gay suena demasiado mal ¬¬* sentenció tirándose en su fogón de forma brusca murmuró –quizás no sea gay… es decir nunca he tenido atracción por los chicos en general…pero me… gusta Ren…-anuncio cerrando suavemente sus ojos después de tantas actividades , sustos , desvelos y descubrimientos por fin comenzaba a tener sueño *Me gusta Ren…de hecho me gusta demasiado *

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 10 de la mañana

_FELIZ CASI NAVIDAD! –comunico un emocionado Yoh a todos sus compañeros quienes parecían contentos desayunando he ignorándole

*Lleva todo el mes diciendo lo mismo ¬¬U* pensaron todos al unisón ya para nadie en la pensión era un secreto que el menor de los Asakura estaba muy emocionado con la temporada

_Yoh siéntate a comer –ordeno Anna de forma indiferente probando un poco de su arroz –procuren almorzar bien gusanos porque nos reuniremos aquí a las 6 después de las compras navideñas y el que llegue luego de esa hora no cena -sentencio sin darle mayor importancia al asunto

_Jeje claro Annita –obedeció de inmediato el chico a audífonos tomando asiento al lado de su prometida *Me pregunto que le gustaría a Anna que le regale?...mmm cuando este en la tienda lo sabré* pensó feliz mente

_Todavía creo que esto del intercambio de regalos es una estupidez-pronuncio sin firmeza el chico de ojos dorados captando la atención de todos en el grupo era más que obvió que a pesar de su opinión sus amigos querían participar en aquel juego navideño, dio un suave suspiro y se encogió de hombros –El que tenga que regalarme a mi más le vale conseguir algo bueno –sentencio tomando un vaso de leche

_Ese es el espíritu Ren! –secundó un alegré Yoh pasando su brazo alrededor de los hombros del Tao

_Suéltame, Yoh sabes que no me gusta que me toquen –comunico el mismo tranquilamente

_Jejeje perdón –respondió el castaño retirando su brazo sin dejar de sonreír

*Ahh no lo soporto! Que les pasa desde cuando Ren permite que cualquiera lo abrace! *recrimino mentalmente cierto peliazul observando la escena se sentía un poco celoso?, si quizás era eso y es que las pocas veces que podía abrazar al Tao era cuando estaba herido o distraído y en casi todas las ocasiones recibía un regaño , una queja, o hasta un golpe de parte del mismo * pero si Yoh es quien te abraza todo está bien no? Ren! *concluyo frustradamente

*Que le pasa a Hoto-Hoto me está mirando muy extraño…mmm será mejor que lo ignore jeje * pensaba nerviosamente el chico de audífonos antes de dar distraídamente vuelta a su cabeza y concentrarse en lo que estaban pasando en la televisión

*M e pregunto qué sería bueno regañarle a ese Baka-Ainu* pensó un distraído Ren mirando su plato donde yacían los alimentos casi intactos *Quizás algo de comer después de todo es un poso sin fondo dudo que otra cosa además de comer pase por su mente…* recrimino con una sonrisa de superioridad

_Oigan –interrumpió la sacerdotisa –lo he pensado más detenidamente y he decidido que para las compras se irán en parejas de esa manera probablemente terminaremos más rápido! No deseo llegar tarde a casa ni esperar por nadie… las puertas de la pensión se cierran a las 12 Pm si alguna pareja no llega a esa hora pues verán donde pasan la noche –frunció levemente el seño – y más les vale que lleguen temprano en la mañana para el intercambio –

_Ja lo más probable es que el tonto de Horo sea al que le toque dormir en la calle la noche de navidad –anuncio de manera burlona el Tao cruzando los brazos ala altura del pecho –siento pena por el que le toque ser tu pareja

_Oye! Que estás diciendo quieres pelea! -dijo un encabronado Ainu levantándose de su asiento de forma desafiante –Con quien crees que tratas? –pregunto tomando del cuello al ojidorado

_Pues contigo –respondió este con una sonrisa arrogante

_Ahhh no me retes! –anuncio enojado el ojinegro

_No pelen chicos aquí todos somos amigos jijiji-trato de tranquilizar los ánimos el chico de castaños cabellos

_Yoh tiene razón –apoyo Lyserg alegándose un poco de un ilusionado Ryu quien ya tenía rato mirándolo mientras sostenía un muérdago en su mano derecha

Ambos chicos suspiraron, con aquella atmosfera se perdían las ganas que tenían de pelear

_Bueno Ren si tanto te preocupa el horario de Horo entonces tú serás su compañero –finalizo la rubia tomando un poco de té ganándose las miradas sorprendidas de todos en la mesa

_Que! Y yo porque? –pregunto un estérico Ren mirando desafiante a la rubia

_Porque tú te ofreciste –respondió inmediatamente la misma levantando una ceja

_No es cierto! –respondió el ojidorado de forma espontanea

_Es cierto yo no quiero ser el compañero de este chino! –secundo el Ainu levantándose de su asiento y apuntando al mencionado *además si Ren es mi compañero sabrá lo que planeo darle*

_Hay si yo me muero por ser tu compañero! –respondió igual de desafiante

_A ver si entendí…ustedes no quieren ser compañeros por voluntad propia? –preguntó la ojinegra tranquilamente ambos chicos asintieron –pues entonces se los ordeno…o es que pretenden negarse a mi pedido?-pregunto mirándolos fijamente

_N-No-respondió el de Hokaido sintiendo una gotita bajar por su frente el chino simplemente rodo los ojos nadie era capaz de negarse a la rubia

_Bien, entonces Ren y Horo irán juntos, Yoh viene conmigo, Tamao ira con Ryu , Lyserg con Pilika y chocolove al no estar Hao no creo que te moleste ir solo o sí? –pregunto alzando una ceja

_Jejeje pue´s -nota la desafiante mirada de la sacerdotisa – no jeje para nada-corto la conversación de forma espontanea

_Bien…entonces terminen de desayunar salimos a las 11 –finalizo la rubia, demandante como ella sola, todos los demás se limitaron a asentir, Anna tenia futuro para trabajar en el ejercito de eso ni dudar.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 11:45

Tal como dijo la rubia después de haber tomado su desayuno, las parejas se dispersaron para encontrar el regalo perfecta para su ``persona especial del día´´ por decirlo de alguna manera…

_Es increíble que me hayan obligado a ser tu compañero –Pronuncio frustradamente el chico de china siendo seguido de cerca por el peliazul

-Y yo que me moría de emoción por ser tu compañero ¬¬ -respondió este en un claro sarcasmo –

_Mira cabeza de hielo hoy no tengo ánimos de pelear…porque no mejor cada quien va por su lado a ojear las tiendas o lo que sea luego nos reunimos a las 7 en el bosque *porque sé que es el único lugar que conoces ¬¬* y de allí partimos a la pensión te parece? –pregunto por cortesía pero para el ya era decisión tomada * además si nos separamos será más fácil encontrar algo *

_Por mi genial –segundo el ojinegro caminando en dirección contraria al mandarín, para segundos después detenerse y preguntar –Ren ¿a qué hora dijiste que nos encontrábamos de nuevo?

_A las 7-respondio el menor dándole una mirada inquisitiva antes de murmurar –retrasado…

_Que dices? –pregunto el contario de forma curiosa sonrió de lado y anuncio en alto un ``no te importa´´ -``Chino odioso´´ - murmuró el otro antes de tomar cada quien su camino

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**Horokeu Usui **

_Bien al fin solo…mmm que sería bueno para Ren?-se pregunto en alto el peliazul parado frente a una tienda donde se podían distinguir unas cuantas flores, globos de Elio y demás artículos que los enamorados se solían regalar en esas temporadas un sonrojo suave cruzo sus mejillas

_Disculpe joven-escucho decir a su lado se dio la vuelta para encontrar con la cara de una señora de no más de unos 35 años – no puede evitar escucharlo ¿busca algo para su novia? –pregunto de forma amable

_He?, jeje no busco algo para Ren –respondió sonriendo como si fuera obvió de lo que estaba hablando

_Ren?...mmm Ren es el nombre de su novia? –pregunto con una sonrisa picara

_He…pu-pues no jeje es más bien…-no sabía cómo plantearlo es decir no podía decir `` Ren de hecho es un chico es mi mejor amigo pero me gusta!´´

_Ahhh ya entendí jiji es tu enamorada! –preguntó sonriendo a un mas

_Bueno…algo así –se limito a responder el ojinegro antes de verse jalado hacia dentro de la tienda por la agitada mujer

_Pues llegaste a la tienda indicada jovencito! Cómprale algo aquí y te aseguro que será tuya! –respondió de forma convincente la señora

_Se-Ser mío…-prenso sonrojado el peliazul fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la situación –usted trabaja aquí verdad?

_Jejeje me atrapaste –respondió la mujer con una gotita bajando por su frente – pero lo que dije anterior mente es verdad! En esta tienda vendemos solo lo mejor y inspiramos el amor verdadero! –comunicó con un fondo de corazones detrás de ella

_De verdad?-pregunto sorprendido el peliazul

_Si claro jojojo con chocolates ganas su corazón! , con unas flores la pones romántica! Y con un globo de Elio jujuju –rio mientras su mirada cambiaba por una pervertida

_Que…po-podría ser –dijo dudoso el de Hokaido mientras un mini-recuerdo invadía su mente el sobre Ren, en la cama besando sus deliciosos labios mientras una de su manos se colaba bajo la camino del menor toqueteando un poco de su delicada piel…

_Jiji me imagino que ya sabes jojo –respondió la señora notando la expresión avergonzada del contrario

_...-este no respondió solo sentía sus mejillas arder un con sus ojos empezó a recorrer la tienda era muy bonita y hasta cierto punto cursi pero siendo honesto no podía ver a Ren con nada de lo que había allí hasta que su mirada con encontró en una vitrina donde se encontraban diferentes tipos de collares con dijes –Cuanto pide por eso –pregunto señalando el que había llamado su atención la sonrisa de la mujer se ensancho

_Jujuju ese dije tiene la posibilidad mantener unidos al portador y a quien lo regala…es muy especial y su precio es bajo considerando eso jiji son 500$ -anuncio contenta estirando su mano hasta el joven ojinegro

_T.T wuaaa solo tengo 450$ podemos regatear? –pregunto poniendo ojos de cordero degollado la mujer dio un suspiro resignado y asintió con la cabeza

_Está bien pero que coste que es porque me caíste bien ¬¬

_Jejeje si

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**Ren Tao **

Mientras tanto un lindo chinito de ojos dorados, se encontraba paseando sin aparentemente ningún interés por frente a varias tiendas , la verdad casi nunca había tenido que regalar algo normalmente era él ,quien recibía los regalos en estas fechas no quien los daba y la verdad se dio cuenta que era muy difícil elegir algo para otra persona primero pensó en comprarle un traje chino pero luego recordó que Horo en algunas oportunidades había mencionado , que su ropa se veía incomoda y que no le gustaría usarla eso lo enojo un poco pero considerando la fecha se vengaría luego

_Mmm y si le regalo un perro o que se yo… a él le gustan los animales no? –prenso en voz alta pasando por una tienda de animales pero luego recordó que probablemente muy probablemente si le regalaba un animalito, dicho animalito podría resultar fastidioso así que desecho la idea

_AHHH ¡que puedo regalarle al cabeza de hielo!...espera un segundo –analizo recordando lo feliz que se veía su amigo portando su fiel blanda en la cabeza, que le había sido regalada por pilika se veía mejor sin ella…pero le había dado una idea

*Más le vale a ese idiota apreciar mi obsequió! *pensó encaminándose a una tienda cercana, mientras el tiempo inevitablemente seguía su curso…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 6:45 Pm

A las afueras de un bosque cubierto por un espeso manto de nieve se encontraba un peliazul recargado contra un árbol , hace horas que había comprado su regalo para el Tao, había ido a comer helados con el dinero sobrante y incluso se tomo un tiempo para apreciar la ciudad , pero aun así su compañero no se había ni asomado al bosque y ya estaba empezando a oscurecer, cosa que el extrañaba esperaba sinceramente que Ren estuviera desde las 6 esperándolo.

*Sera que le paso algo? *Se pregunto empezando a preocuparse * no es decir imposible! Ren es muy fuerte y me costa! * Recalco tratando de tranquilizarse *No le puso pasar nada…verdad?...pero y si lo emboscaron y eran muchos Shamanes fuertes contra el solo!...no de ser así yo habría sentido que estaba en peligro…pero y si no me llamo por orgullo! O si su padre mando por él? * comenzaba a preocuparse enserio y dejo salir un gran -AHHH ¡NO DEBÍ DEJARLO SOLO!

_A quien? –Escucho la voz del ojidorado detrás de él se sintió aliviado y un poco enfadado el casi arrancándose los cabellos de preocupación y el chinito ``bien gracias´´

_Ren! –anuncio exaltado acusando que le menor parpadeara varias veces en un claro gesto de sorpresa

_Que te pasa cabeza de hielo…me estabas incluyendo en tus fantasías suicidas o qué? –pregunto colocando la bolsa donde llevaba su regalo recién comprado detrás de el

_He! No claro que no ¬/¬ -respondió el contrario un poco enojado fue entonces cuando se fijo en la pequeña bolsa que el mandarín escondía detrás de sí –Oye! Qué es eso?-preguntó acercándose al menor quien rápidamente retrocedió tratando de esconder el presente –

_No lo veras –dijo de forma cortante el ojidorado – es mi presente y NADIE lo verá hasta mañana-finalizo dando vuelta de forma arrogante a su cara

_Ahhh como si me importara! –anuncio enojado el contrario guardando su presente el cual era más pequeño en su bolcillo al pantalón, para después agacharse y tomar un poco de nieve

_Ja si no te importara no…- el mandarín no pudo continuar con lo que decía cuando sintió el frio de la nieve en su rostro 5 segundos después la, retiro con su mano y miro de forma amenazante al causante de su desgracia

_Oho –murmuró el de cabellos azules, al notar el aura maligna saliendo por cada uno de los poros del Tao * sé que no soy la persona más inteligente del mundo pero…mi conclusión es que ahora mismo lo mejor sería CORRER! *asiendo caso a su pensamiento ``lógico´´ se decidió a alejarse lo más posible de la fierecilla que tenía por compañero corrió sin detenerse por algunos segundos Ren era muy rápido si no fuera por el duro entrenamiento al que lo sometía Pilika ya estaría muerto y enterrado para ese momento.

*Mierda yo y mis grandes ideas! Porque tenía que arrogarle una bola de nieve a Ren y darle en toda la cara si sé que no tiene sentido del humor! T.T * se recrimino sin dejar de correr hasta que por su comino se encontró con una cueva sonrió un poco, seguro que el ``tigrecito´´ no cometería la desfachatez de meterse a una cueva húmeda y sucia solo para darle de ostias…o bueno esperaba que no

Finalmente se adentro, estaba oscura y hasta para su gusto, fría pero seguro que Ren allí no entraba, busco dentro de sus bolcillos unos cerillos que conservaba para encender cohetes a las 12 de la noche como indicaba la costumbre popular, pero esta vez tendrían otro uso tomo unas cuantas ramas cercanas y hiso una fogata, lo más probable era que Ren durara enfadado por un tiempo así que mejor ponerse cómodos.

_Así que…aquí estas Hoto-Hoto –escucho decir a una voz un tanto macabra detrás de si sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir por unos cuantos segundos susurro – Ren?...

_A quien esperaba?...a Madonna? –pregunto mientras usa sonrisa maligna se formaba en sus sensuales labios

_He, jeje Ren…yo – no pudo continuar su oración cuando sintió que el contrario lo tomaba por el cuello de la camisa y lo acervaba furiosamente a su rostro, conocía esa reacción tenía que advertirle a Ren que no le podía gritar! –Ren, ¡espera no hayas a gri…!

_NO TIENES DERECHO DE DECIRME QUE PUEDO O NO HACER! TE VOY A MATAR OÍSTE! –grito el ojidorado apuntándolo con su cuchilla mientras la cara de ojinegro se volvía un poema

_REN SERÁS IDIOTA CHINITO! QUE NO TE DIJE QUE NO GRITARAS! -pregunto soltándose de él garraré del mandarín

_AHORA ERES TU EL QUE GRITA! Y YA TE DIJE QUE HARE LO QUE QUIERA! –respondió arto de la situación sintiendo una venita palpitar en su frente ¿Qué se creía el Ainu? Primero le acosa tratando de saber que había comparado de presente, luego lo acaba con una bola de nieve sabiendo su odio hacia el frio, lo hacía entrar en una espantosa cueva y luego le gritaba no se iba a quedar así claro que no

_Ahhh te digo que bajes la voz!

_ Y PORQUE! –preguntó estérico a punto de lanzarse sobre el contrario

_PUES POR…- antes de terminar su oración las voces de ambos se vieron opacadas por un fuerte ruido seguido que un gran temblor el ojidorado termino cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo mientras el piliazul tapaba sus oídos…segundos después todo había pasado…la salida de la cueva se encontraba bloqueada por una gran cantidad de nieve.

_perfecto…-murmuró el peliazul al abrir lentamente sus ojos – estarás feliz Ren ahora nos quedaremos aquí toda la noche-sentencio resignado

_Que?-respondió el contrario levantándose del suelo no podía ser verdad - Estas loco si piensas que me quedare en una cueva apestosa toda la noche! Porque no usas tus poderes disque Shaman de hielo, llama a tu espíritu y que nos ayude o que se yo! ¡Joder! –

_ Lo haría pero deje a Koloro en Hokaido cuando regrese -comento un poco desilusionado

_Como! Ahhh perfecto ¡esto sí que es perfecto! –estallo chico de china con notable enojo en su rostro – como es posible que una vez que necesitamos de tu ``Adita´´ y no la tengas! Eres un inútil –objeto sentándose en el frio piso dándole la espalda – espero que sepas que te culpo por esto – murmuró final mente

_Me culpas a mi? – Se defendió por fin el contrario – sabes qué? Te recuerdo que fue él SE-ÑO-RI-TO el que grito taaan fuerte que causo una avalancha! –comunico haciendo énfasis en la palabra señorito esperando una reacción pro parte del moreno pero al parecer este había decidido ignorarle, suspiro pesadamente y se coloco en una de las esquinas de la cueva * lo último que hubiera querido seria pasar este día enojado con él y muriéndonos de frio en una cueva * se lamento por debajo el de azulados cabellos, avivando el silencio que envolvía a ambos.

*.*.*.*.*.* Pov Horo*.*.*.*.*

Quizás Ren tiene razón y por mi culpa estamos atrapados en este embrolló…ahhh pero si él no me retara yo NUNCA habría lanzado la bola de nieve y jamás habríamos terminado aquí… pero ya que importa el tigrecito no me va a querer hablar y lo más seguro es que me odie…es una lástima porque…yo lo amo, así es por fin lo acepto! Soy un tonto encaprichado que adora molestar a la persona que ama, pero creo que esta vez llegue demasiado lejos

_ACHU!- lo escucho estornudar por tercera vez, parece que esta pescando un resfriando, lo esperaba no está acostumbrado a estas temperaturas si hasta para mí está haciendo demasiado frio, me gustaría llegar a su lado…poder abrazarlo brindarle mi calor…pero no estoy seguro que no me lo permitirá su orgullo siempre es el obstáculo…a un que admito que eso también me atrae de él.

Acerco mis manos con guantes hacia la fogata que encendí antes de que pareciera pero es tan pequeña que no siento mucho su efecto, levantó mi mirada y observo que comenzó a temblar pero sigue sin darte la vuelta debe tener mucho frio… Ren permíteme ayudarte.

_Ren?-pronuncio por debajo tratando de llamar su atención se da una pequeña vuelta me miera con tus hermosos y penetrantes ojos dorados sigue enfadado, lo sé me dice un seco ``no necesito tu ayuda´´ y se vuelve a dar vuelta, me pregunto porque me tenía que enamorar de la persona más obstinada del mundo!

Me levanto de mi lugar y desabrocho mi chaleco de nieve se que moriré de frio pero lo prefiero antes de verlo sufrir en silencio como siempre…lo coloco suavemente sobre sus hombros enseguida se percata y se voltea–que estas…haciendo?- pregunta con un lindo sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas su expresión sigue siendo de enfado , así que no sé si ese sonrojo es por el frio o la vergüenza no importa…es adorable.

_Te doy mi chaleco –comento como si fuera obvió, le brindo una sonrisa notando como sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente por un par de segundos – Estas loco! Si no te cubres te vas a congelar –comenta preocupado lo cual hace que me sienta un poco apenado se da cuenta de sus palabras y rápidamente agrega– Con el frio sete congelaran las 3 neuronas que todavía te funcionan tarado – sin darle importancia a su comentario me siento a su lado sé que es su forma de decir ``te perdono pero no seas tan tonto!´´ comprendo que se preocupa por mi…y eso me hace amarlo más.

_Yo soy más resistente al frio que tu chinito –comento en aire de broma pero en su frente hace su aparición una venita que siempre suele presentarse cuando se enoja jeje tal vez fue por mi comentario de seguro sonó como si lo estuviera llamando débil ahhh rayos nunca pego una con este chico! – jeje el punto es que…yo…me preocupo por ti y no quisiera que te pasara algo –claro rápida y sinceramente mientras siento mis mejillas arder seguro me sonroje pero no me importa si lo nota

_Que…que quieres decir? –pregunta con duda en su voz comprendo, ha de ser extraña esta situación, yo simplemente niego con la cabeza y sigo sonriendo…no quiero decírtelo por favor no me obligues Ren!

_Dímelo! –exige acercándose más a mí, lo siento su respiración esta cerca de la mía, como la otra noche, sus delicados labios se encuentran entreabiertos invitándome a probarlos…a perder la poca cordura que tengo y lo consiguió…para ese momento no me importo absolutamente nada lleve mi mano a su cintura impidiéndole las posibilidades de escape, parpadeo barias veces por la sorpresa…no me importo me acerque más a sus finos labios…y …lo bese…

*.*.*.*.*.* Fin Pov Horo*.*.*.*.*

**Bien! ^o^ eso es todo por ahora jeje**

**Sé que prometí que serán 2 capis nada más pero entiéndame T.T**

**Están medio largos así que los corte serán 3 jeje ^^U**

**No se preocupen para el siguiente si hay lemon! *-***

**( y si notan incoherencias ténganme paciencia es mi primera vez con esta pareja T.T soy muy nueva y es normal que cometa errores goemn u_u)**

**Jiji sin más que decir me despido y hasta la otra que como dije será antes del 10 de diciembre jeje **


	3. Chapter 3 Feliz navidad

**Feliz navidad? **

**Bueno aquí está el capítulo final ^o^**

**Lamento no haberlo subido en mi fecha límite pero juro que lo intente u_u**

**Ya saben que por lo menos yo tengo una política no escribo lemon sin inspiración jeje n.n**

**Ya que quiero compensar a muchos que se toman la molestia de dejar un comen , con pequeñas recomendaciones o para decirme que si se aprecia mi trabajo T.T gracias!**

**Sin más que decir ( porque no sé si hago el ridículo ya que muchos no leen las notas de autor jeje ) **

**Solo daré un último anuncio tengo pensado un extra si les agrada la idea lo pueden decir y lo subiré antes del 20 ( o eso tratare jeje ) sino pues está bien hasta aquí según yo es un buen final n.n **

Sus labios seguían unidos suave y deliciosamente producto de aquel delicioso beso el peliazul mantenía los ojos cerrados no quería enfrentar la mirada de Ren , a un que fuera en esos momentos , tomo sus caderas y lo aproximo mas a él notando como el de mirada gatuna entre abrió sus rosados labios –muy probablemente para decir algo- no le importo y adentro su lengua en aquella cavidad que tan apetecible sele hacia , por lo menos esta vez deseaba tenerlo de esa manera , pese a que sabía que luego sería castigado por su actitud.

Mientras Ren mas por instinto que por otra cosa llevo rápidamente sus manos al pecho de su compañero , pero por alguna razón una vez allí sentía que no tenía las fuerzas apara apartarlo, su mente estaba tan confusa sentía la profundización del beso y como su esencia se mezclaba con el ainu , sus mejillas que de vez en cuando adquirían un color rojizo ahora estaba casi a estallar *Que te pasa Hoto-Hoto baka? * fue su único pensamiento cuando por fin sintió aquellos labios separarse lentamente de los propios

_Ren yo… lo siento…- se escucho en eco rebotando en las paredes de la profunda cueva

_Horokeu...-fue la única respuesta que ofreció el moreno sin más continuo en silencio ese silencio ahogante que tanto desesperaba al de Hokaido

*Por favor Ren si piensas desatar toda tu furia hazlo ya! Y no me tortures T.T* pensó separándose completamente del cuerpo del contrario necesitaba verlo a la cara para poder saber el porqué de ese silencio adsorbente que tanto lo inquietaba y el porqué de su no paliza

Al nada más levantar la vista sorprendido al mirar el rostro del menor el cual tenía sus mejillas todavía en un tono carmesí y los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos al parecer aun no procesaba lo que había pasado eso le daba algún tiempo, para por lo menos de tratar de explicarse

_Ren-pronuncio ya más calmado – la razón por la que hice…bueno ``eso´´…es que yo…

_Baka –pronuncio el ojidorado parpadeo unas cuantas veces y luego llevo dos de sus dedos hacia sus labios los sentía todavía palpitar después de aquel beso –estarás consiente…que aprovecharse de una situación para besar a alguien sin su permiso es algo que implica castigo –pronuncio mirándole seria y penetrantemente

_S-Si claro que lo sé …pe-pero

_Solo me queda una duda –aclaro el contrario todavía sin tomar represarías – sabes que soy más fuerte que tu ¿verdad? –pregunto con mirada inquisitiva el chico asintió – entonces….si sabes que podría torturarte, golpearte hasta cansarme y hasta matarte…no comprendo porque te arriesgas a tanto-finalizo de manera un poco sombría

_Pues…porque…veras…Ren…

_Estoy esperando y sabes que no tengo paciencia

_Ya voy no me presiones! –respondió de forma espontanea el peliazul ganándose la mirada asesina del contario suspiro resignado tenía que decirlo *ahora o nunca!* pensó tomando su segundo aire – Ren…yo te quiero –el chino no hiso más que entreabrir sus labios tenía que decir algo pero…ahora no tenia palabras sinceramente no se espero esa respuesta ( de hecho si hubiera dado cualquier otra probablemente ya hubiera tomado su venganza por su beso robado) –y antes de que me mates te lo diré Ren yo te quiero! Tú me gustas mucho! Y…podría decirse que te amo…no sé desde cuándo ni porque así que de nada sirve preguntármelo! – finalizo mirado hacia el suelo ya se había declarado lo más probable era que Ren se enojara y se alejara de él lo acusara de ``bicho raro´´ y demás sufijos el solo pensarlo le dolía

El chico de china por su parte no sabía cómo debía reaccionar ante semejantes palabras ahora todo se le convertía en una gran confusión …así que decidió por ahora tratar de ocultar sus sentimientos también como se le había enseñado cruzo sus manos, respiro profundo y murmuró de la manera más normalizada que pudo _Era eso…si te me estas declarando lo correcto es que te responda algo –analizo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas _ a un que, eso si nunca me imagine que yo fuera tu tipo Hoto- pronuncio en tono un poco burlón y sarcástico en el fondo solo quería aligerar un poco la atmosfera

_Y tú crees que yo sí? –respondió un resignado ojinegro – yo tampoco tenía idea me entere hace poco de mis sentimientos y…- llevó sus manos a sus cabellos comenzando a revolverlos – yo estoy tan! O mas sorprendido que tú con esta situación! Ahhh solo sé que me gustas! Me gustas mucho…eso es todo

_Ya veo…-suspiro del moreno- entonces dime que tanto te gusto? –pregunto con picardía, si ya habían llegado hasta allí que tenia de malo divertirse un rato?

_He?...pues – el ojinegro se sonrojo ligeramente y dio vuelta a su rostro *Ren deja de jugar! Ya te dije lo que siento golpéame! Ignórame! Dime que soy raro! Que se yo joder! Pero no juegues T.T* - si, ya te lo dije me gustas demasiado –murmuro abochornado al saberse el juguete del gato

_Interesante-relamió suavemente sus labios y se acerco al ojinegro que para ese momento tenía un letrero en su ara que decía ``estoy desconcertado´´ - dime Horokeu…si como dices tanto te gusto tu…

_Te amo Ren…yo estoy enamorado de ti –corrigió y interrumpió el comentario de su amigo causando que este se helara por un segundo por la sinceridad con la cual salían esas palabras

*Genial…y ahora que puedo hacer el cabeza de hielo parece demasiado sincero en sus palabras y yo…* pensó el chinito tomando distancia del contrario necesitaba pensar *yo…lo aprecio mucho…el es un amigo…un buen amigo…pero ahora me dice que le gusto…es mas ¡que me ama! Y…eso me confunde un poco…es decir ya es pasar a otro plano y…si es mi amigo no tendría por qué decirme esas cosas! Un amigo no besa a otro o se le declara eso es no respetar la amistad!...pero por otro lado el…me protegió del frio…se preocupo por mi…además de mi hermana nadie me había demostrado tanto afecto *

_Ren entiendo si estas confundido –murmuro el de tés clara al notar la distancia que comenzaba a propiciar su compañero – entiendo si no puedes ni pensar en mi de esa forma...también entendería si comenzaras a odiarme

_No decidas por mi! –respondió de forma cortante el ojidorado frunciendo levemente el seño- si tuviste el valor de declararte espera mi respuesta!...no sagúes conclusiones tu solo ¡cobarde! –finalizo de forma un poco brusca todavía no sabía si lo que sentía por el ainu podría ser algo más que amistad pero el otro no tenía derecho a elegir por el

_Pero a que me puedo esperar! Ren aceptemos que tú jamás podrías sentir amor por mi! Y mi deseo no es causarte un mal rato

_Ya te dije que dejaras de decidir por mi!... te aseguro que soy perfectamente capaz de…-sonrojado de vuelta a su rostro- de tener esos sentimientos…así que déjame pensar BAKA!

_Bien, si estás seguro Ren?–pregunto el Usui colocando su mano en el hombro del Tao ganando su atención – si de verdad estas seguro de que puedes…entonces deja de pensar –dijo de forma segura mientras el otro lo miraba con interrogante – ese tipo de cosas no se piensan…se sienten Ren

_Que me quieres decir ahora Hoto-baka?

_Que… ¡oye no soy Hoto ni baka! –Corrigió alanzado levemente la voz para luego tranquilamente decir - lo que quiero decir, es que cuando amas a alguien no sientes….y muchas veces la mente no entiende eso – su mano derecha acaricio suavemente la mejilla del chino causando que se sonrojara, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada junto ambas frentes

_Pe-Pero que haces! –dijo un desconcertado Ren ahora si se sentía extraño al parecer se había comido algo en mal estado porque sentía unas ligeras cosquillitas en su vientre como…unas mariposas revoloteando

_Te lo demuestro –respondió en susurro el contrario mirando directamente a los ojos del chino sus mejillas estaban rojas cuan manzana – Ren lo sientes? –pregunto tomando la mano del mencionado y llevándola a su pecho el área donde se encontraba su corazón

_Late…muy rápido –comento el mandarín sintiendo sus propias mejillas arder

_Reacciona de esa manera solo cuando tú te acercas – declaro separando sus frentes lentamente –por eso puedo decir que estoy seguro de que te amo…y tu Ren? –pregunto mirándolo de reojo al mencionado

_No…no lo sé –respondió este con la mirada perdida era la primera vez que se sentía así * me enseñaron a no demostrar mis sentimientos…incluso si así lo deseo me cuesta un poco entenderlos…pero la señal para él fue que…su corazón latió rápido*_Necesito comprender – anuncio en voz baja

_Oye Ren estas bien?

_Horo –pronuncio haciendo una señal con su dedo llamando al contrario

_Si?, Ren ¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto este al llegar a su lado sin embargo la única respuesta que obtuvo fue cuando el ojidorado se dio una rápida vuelta y sin previo aviso junto sus labios

*Ren…* pensó Horo de manera sorpresiva mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos y tomaba de la cintura no tenía idea porque había hecho eso pero…no había manera de que rechazara esos labios que lo habían perder el buen juicio

Mientras tanto el menor lo besaba de manera un poco ruda pero muy apasionada , dando ligeras mordidas la labio inferior de su acompañante , cerro sus ojos y al sentir las manos en su cintura llevó sus brazos al cuello del más alto *Mi corazón también late* pensó al notar los fuertes latidos en su pecho y es que si antes bien no los entendía ahora si …latía de esa manera porque estaba compartiendo un momento intimo con una persona que para el…era especial *podría ser…que a mí también me…gusta Horo?*

_Te amo Ren –murmuró entre cortos besos separándose de los labios del chino y pasando a las suaves mejillas, su respiración era serena y rítmica lentamente comenzó con un camino hacia el cuello del mandarín quien para ese momento ya tenía la respiración irregular, besaba suavemente aquella área sabía que su compañero nunca había experimentado sensaciones como esa y no por falta de pretendientes sino mas bien por su forma de ser un poco huraña y hasta …tímida si se pensaba bien

_Horo…yo -las palabras se atoraban en su garganta y es que se le hacía tan difícil hablar cuando su cuello se encontraba siendo asaltado por esos suaves labios, quizás el también tenía deseos de mandar todo al diablo y dejarse llevar un poco más. Es más porque no hacerlo? es decir, el ainu había dicho que lo amaba…él no estaba muy seguro de eso pero…esas caricias se sentían tan bien.

Horo se encabada de disfrutar aquella oportunidad que caprichosamente se le había dado, también estaba algo nervioso es decir nunca se imagino a si mismo tratando de seducir a alguien, menos aun a REN TAO, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que haría lo mejor posible para que el menor callera en sus redes y al juzgar por el detalle de que todavía no había recibido ningún golpe podía decirse que iba por buen camino y sino por lo menos lo habría intentado

Poco a poco se encargo de estrecharlo más hacia sí, acaricio su espalda causando que se relajara su cuerpo era cálido, pequeño y delgado a un que de ningún modo frágil lo adoraba…solo e esa manera describirá lo que sentía

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Pov Ren *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Ya me costaba mucho mantener mis emociones al margen, se sentía tan agradable su cuerpo pegado al mío, su olor imprecándome, incluso llegue a tener la necesidad de con mis propias manos quitarle la camisa y saborear su piel

_Tigrecito…me gustas mucho –me dice al oído y besa mi mejilla no es que me moleste pero que es eso de Tigrecito? Que le pasa si es un apodo de lo más horrible, intenté quejarme pero ya cuando me percate había desabotonado el primer botón de mi chaleco me ruboricé lo sé porque sentí un calor en mi rostro más concretamente en mis mejillas

_Ho-Horo –pronuncie con algo de exaltación, no es que estaba reventando de nervios pero si sorprendido nunca me imagine que Horo tomaría la iniciativa, me hiso una señal de silencio lo cual causo que me enfadara un poco ¡quien se cree para darme ordenes! Sin embargo no tuve mucho tiempo para acumular el enojo, me beso en los labios a su manera siempre tan suave y lentamente de hecho eso me desesperaba un poco , por lo que aumentaba el ritmo y la profundidad del beso y mordía sus labios cuando el difería de mi opinión

_Ah!...Ren porque tienes que ser tan rudo me lastimas- exclamo una vez me fije que su labio inferior estaba goteando sangre je, creo que esta vez sí lo mordí fuerte

_No es nada –dije acercándome a él para lentamente lamer el delgado hilo de sangre que se encontraba en su barbilla, poco después me miro con un sonrojo en sus mejillas se ve inocente y gracioso

_Claro lo dices tú porque a ti no te arde –responde mirándome con ojos de perrito regañado, baka me acerque de nuevo y presioné su labio haciendo que sangrara de nuevo –Ah! Ren porque haces eso?-pregunto llevando su mano hacia su boca

_Je…pues –susurro de la forma más sensual que puedo a su oído – si te fijas bien…es agradable

_No digas que a lo poco eres sadomasoquista –responde cerrando sus ojos mientras limpia su labio me limito a sonreír y murmuran un ``tal vez´´ para ese momento sé que lo deje sudando frio

_No me puedes culpar –digo mirándolo a los ojos como me gustan, tan negros y profundos - si aprendí a disfrutar con el dolor…solo conozco que después del dolor…viene el placer...nunca para mí ha sido de otra forma – con algo de pudor me senté sobre sus caderas y abrí mis piernas a cada lado mi mire y me callo en gracia, parecía tomate maduro –como te dije no conozco otro tipo de placer…a menos que tú me enseñes –sentencie rosando su nariz con la mía

_Tigrecito de verdad que eres muy difícil de entender –murmuró acercando su rostro al mío sonreí y respondí– no necesitas entenderme…- y esa es la verdad no necesita entenderme me conformo con que me ame como dice hacerlo.

Aun en la posición en que nos encontrábamos bese de nuevo sus labios con más intensidad, quería tomar un poco mas de iniciativa sentirlo completamente…me abrece a su espalda sintiéndola sobre la estorbosa tela…ahora mismo pese al frio estaba deseando verla desaparecer

_Ah…-gemí suavemente a su oído cuando sentí un movimiento un poco brusco de sus casaderas causando un roce entre nuestros miembros note que el suyo estaba por demás erecto…que extraño resulta muy fácil de excitar, aun que ya me lo esperaba

*-*-*-*-*-* Pov Horo *-*-*-*-*-*

Si alguien alguna vez ha estado mas avergonzado que yo ¡alce la mano!, dios! No puede ser que todo lo embarazoso me pasa a mí! No hemos siquiera explorado correctamente el cuerpo contrario y yo ya estaba excitado!...pero tampoco es totalmente mi culpa es decir ese gatito es demasiado sexual y yo no soy de piedra! A un así voltee mi rostro, ya le había dado de que mofarse al señorito no me iba a humillar mostrándole mi rostro

_Sí que estas duro…-comenta sonriendo pícaramente a la vez me pareció demasiado confiado…eso me extraño un poco seria posible que Ren ya hubiera hecho esto? Dude un poco es decir hace rato estaba seguro de que él era tan inexperto como yo pero ahora en mi mente se plantea otra posibilidad

_Oye…Ren-dije suavemente llamando su atención-Tu…mmmm- trague saliva eso era tan difícil de preguntar!- tu ya has hecho…pues ``eso´´? –pregunté curioso me miro como diciendo ``que rayos?´´ pero ni modo yo tenía una duda y quería una respuesta

_Primero dime a que te refieres con ``eso´´?- me dice al tiempo que cambia su expresión por una más inocente YO SÉ que se está burlando de mi T.T

_Pues me refiero ``ESO´´ -digo exaltado me mira con ironía como si no entendiera –Ahh pues ``eso´´ que significa ``aquello!´´

_Aquello? –murmura llevando un dedo a su barbilla - y que quieres decir con ``aquello´´?

_Pues aquello…mmmm aquello es ``aquello!´´…AHH! Ren no juegues conmigo! –Exclamo perdiendo el control ya estaba arto de la situación- con aquello me refiero a…bueno eso que estábamos por hacer…bueno – mis mejillas ardieron y mi lengua se trabo y lo peor de todo es que Ren me sonreía abiertamente

_Mmmm entonces con ``eso´´ y ``aquello ´´ te refieres a sexo –respondió acariciando de manera sutil mis mejillas yo estaba por respóndele algo cuando se acerco a mi oído dio una suave lamida y murmuró – pues no…la verdad todavía no he hecho mmm como tú le dices ``eso´´ -se limito a decir simplemente , yo me sentía un poco molesto por la forma como había jugado conmigo pero por otra parte me sentía feliz al saber que él tampoco lo había hecho con nadie

Ya un poco más confiado comencé a besar su cuello bajando su chaleco, lo lamia despacio escuchando sus suspiros para ese momento deseaba hacerlo mío con todas mis fuerzas y lo mejor era que el parecer tenía su consentimiento era maravilloso saber que se entregaba a mi

Logre quitarle su chaleco arrojándolo al suelo rápidamente, tenía un suéter debajo de este no como yo que ya estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba desde que le entregue mi chaleco, supongo que es por su problema con el frio pero ya que importa igual no le durara mucho tiempo, introduje mi mano dentro de este sentí como la piel de su vientre y estomago se erizo lo escuché suspirar y me miro con reproche – Estas muy frio - dijo frunciendo levemente el seño no me importo y subí un poco mas mi mano hasta llegar a uno de sus suaves y pequeños pezones lo acaricie lentamente logrando que se removiera un poco es muy sensible según parece

_No te preocupes ya pasara-digo cerca de sus labios antes de besarlos lentamente así es como me gusta disfrutarlos y saborearlos, mientras la hacía me inclinaba poco a poco para dejar a Ren recostado sobre su chaleco después de todo no podía dejar que se le congela la espalda con el frio suelo me miro con sus ojos cristalizados podía ver deseo contenido en ellos , sonreí y lleve mis manos a sus caderas gusto donde terminaba aquel estorboso suéter después de todo ya no sería necesario yo le daría todo el calor que necesitara , lo deslice comenzando a sacárselo mientras acariciaba cada pedacito de piel que quedaba al descubierto , era perfecto su piel era suave y muy tersa eso pesaba hasta que llegue a su pecho donde note una cicatriz un poco grande a la altura de este, sin esperar más saque el suéter y recordé como fue que Ren termino con aquella marca, fue en la batalla contra Hao donde se arriesgo para salvarme y por unos momentos lo creímos muerto…todavía recuerdo el mal sabor de boca que tenia y lo mucho que me odie por ser débil y permitir que hirieran a Ren.

Pero ya no pasaría de nuevo yo me consideraba mas fuerte ahora… pero aun así me esforzaría mucho mas no quería bajo ninguna circunstancia que aquello se repitiera era una promesa, no comente nada sabía que me entendía con las yemas de mis dedos repase en contorno de aquella cicatriz causando que el emitiera un suave gemido esa reacción me gusto así que comencé con un camino de besos desde su vientre , pasando por sus abdomen siembre tan plano y sensual , su pecho donde lamí la marca que impedía que su cuerpo fuera perfecto a un que para lo era, sin más llegue a sus botoncitos rosados me dedique a lamerlos , besarlos y chuparlos , los sentía endurecer en mi boca

_Mmm Ho…Horo- gimió cuando me encontraba saboreando su pezón izquierdo mientras mi mano jugaba con el derecho ambos se encontraban sumamente erectos, y una liguera capa de sudor se hiso presente en su cuerpo… cabe destacar que para mi quedo claro que este chino es la persona más sexi del mundo , separe lentamente mi boca de su botón note como un hilo de saliva nos conectaba lo retire con una lamida y lo sople sobre el

Me encanta el olor que emite su cuerpo, y como sus expresiones se convierten en unas de placer sublime mientras acaricio sus caderas bajando hasta toparme con su pantalón noto que esta abultado me complace saber que no soy el único que llego a ese estado , lo desabroche y lo deslice por sus esbeltas piernas hasta sacarlos del juego junto con su ropa interior , me relamí mirándolo como sabía que nadie lo había hecho el mantenía sus piernas separadas levemente entre sí , su miembro semi-erecto , sus careras estrechas igual que su cintura , su pecho subiendo y bajando para tratar de regular su respiración y finalmente su rostro sonrojado con leves rastros de sudor en su frente entre abrió los ojos y nuestras miradas se cruzaron

_No me parece justó que yo sea el único que este sin ropa –me dice con fingida molestia me saco una risita aun que es un mata pasiones ahora que lo pienso, me levanté y comencé a sacarme el pantalón como dice hay que ser ``justos´´

_Ya esta –comente al verme desnudo frente a el medio un poco de vergüenza pero nada que no se pueda controlar – contento ¿señorito? –Pregunte con burla al notar que el sonrojo en sus mejillas se expandió –Supongo- respondió con pudor mientras me acercaba a el de nuevo me recosté sobre su cuerpo

Sus manos se pasaban por mi espalda y su respiración cálida me daba cosquillas en el cuello, mientras yo acariciaba sus muslos y besaba su mentón y hombro quizás no fue así como me imaginaba que sería mi primera vez, y quizás el tampoco pero es nuestra primera vez tratare de que sea agradable para ambos , con mis labios hice presión en su hombro dejando un marcado chupetón resaltaba con facilidad en su piel se quejo un poco apenado, jé y eso que no ha visto los que deje en su cuello.

Me aleje un poco de él para poder bajar hacia su miembro ese ya estaba recto completamente, me avergoncé y dude un poco de lo que debía hacer es decir nunca me paso por la cabeza hacer eso con hombro hombre! Pero despejando mis dudas lo intente sople sobre él y se curvó, Ren mordió su labio inferior, tome aire y pase mi lengua humedad por sobre mis labios, lentamente me acerque a aquel pedazo de carne hasta rosar mis labios con la punta y sentí todo que todo el cuerpo debajo de mío se curvó escuche un liguero –Ahhh-por parte del chino así que supuse que ya debía hacerlo , entre abrí mi boca dejando entrar solo la cabeza de aquel miembro , Ren se removió y apretó la tela debajo de él –Ah…mmm-lo escuche gemir suavemente , lo que me dio el valor de introducir completamente en mi boca esa parte de su ser, quería que lo disfrutara lo más que pudiera no soy un experto en el tema pero según sé la penetración le debería doler .

Comencé a succionar y lamer su miembro subiendo y bajando mi cabeza, sabía que él lo estaba disfrutando mucho sus gemidos comenzaron a convertirse en gritos y mis mejillas arder no solo por la vergüenza sino también lo cansado que seme hacia ese ``trabajo´´ , sentí sus manos en mi cabello y su dulce y excitada voz pidiéndome que continuara , y con gusto lo complacía hasta que sentí un sabor un poco raro en mi garganta , de seguro estaba por correrse no me importo y acelere el ritmo hubo un momento en el que me pidió que me detuviera pero no le preste atención, seguí haciendo presión con mis cansadas mejillas hasta que escuche un gran gemido de su parte – AHHH- después solo sentí como ``algo´´ salía de su miembro y llenaba mi boca nunca había hecho tal cosa y de no haber sido porque era de Ren me hubiera parecido muy grotesco pero para ahora no decidí tomarlo todo sin desperdiciar ni una gota , quedo un poco en mis mejillas y por mis labios no importo lo limpie con mi mano

El por otro lado me miraba con demasiada vergüenza sus ojos estaban un poco lagrimosos por el orgasmo, tenía que aprovechar ese momento de relajación total para pasar a la siguiente fase, me acomode entre sus piernas y dirigí tres dedos a mi boca los lamí necesitaba que estuvieran bien lubricados sino lastimaría al tigrecito , cuando los sentí listos los dirigí hacia la entrada a su cuerpo estaba a punto de introducir el primero cuando me fije que Ren estaba temblado levemente y apretaba con muchísima fuerza su chaleco

_Cálmate tratare de no lastimarte – dije en el tomo más conciliador que pude pero de inmediato me dirigió una mirada dura y levemente asustada

_Mas te vale…porque si llegas a lastimarme te juro que tu lo vas a pasar aun peor!-respondió cuan fierecilla ,yo me limite a dar un suspiro resignado la verdad si me esperaba esa respuesta

_Como digas Ren –respondí apunto de introducir el primer dedo en su interior – pero yo jamás te lastimaría…porque te amo –asegure pareció relajarse , aproveché el momento y introduje el dedo y observé que mordió fuertemente su labio inferior el cual se enrojeció , comencé a asustarme un poco no quería lastimarlo de verdad! –Quieres que me detenga?-pregunte nervioso el negó con la cabeza , así que introduje el segundo y esta vez sí grito de dolor me aterre y quise sacar mis dedos de allí es decir si con mis dedos ya lo lastimaba no quería ni imaginarme lo que pasaría si lo hacía con mi…

_No seas idiota…sí que dije que no te detuvieras…-me dijo el tigrecito cerrando sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera

_Pe-Pero no te quiero lastimar –conteste nervioso, sin embargo el parecía diferir de mi respuesta así que asentí y continúe con mi trabajo no sin antes decirle que si le dolía mucho me lo dijera movía mis dedos con extremo cuidado para no hacerle daño apenas unos suaves masajes y tijeras hasta que finalmente pude introducir el tercero a comparación con los otros este no costó mucho trabajo y a Ren aprecio no haberle incomodado tanto , lo sentí listo y suspire y queque mis dedos, ya no tan asustado acerque mi miembro a su entrada antes de introducirme lo mire tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados , rezaba porque no le doliera mucho y así sin contar más entre lentamente en el

_AHHH-grito y se abrazo a mi rápidamente yo estaba paralizado no quería moverme, y lastimarlo más estuvimos así por un tiempo

_Esta…muy grueso – murmuro con un dije de pena en su voz pero ya no aprecia tan adolorido, moví suavemente mis caderas dándole la primera envestida gimió ante eso pero no de dolor precisamente…pude distinguir el cambio ese fue un gemido de placer, tome sus caderas y haciendo un poco de fuerza lo atraje hacia mi cuerpo para disfrutar de su estreches y calidez antes de que todo terminara , pase mis labios por sus mejillas ardientes mientras los seguía envistiendo le murmuraba lo mucho que lo amaba , se sentía increíblemente bien! Su interior tan cálido y húmedo, el movimiento sincronizado de nuestras cadenas, las caricias que nos brincábamos y los suaves besos que compartíamos…hasta que un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda y me corrí en su interior poco después el hiso lo mismo entre nuestros vientres, me sentía levemente cansado pero muy contento de haber podido estar de esa manera con MI tigrecito Salí lentamente de su interior y me recosté a su lado

_U..Un poco…agotador…no crees?-pregunte tomando aire a cada palabra que decía no sabía que era tan difícil hablar luego de tener relaciones

_Y…tu…que crees?- pregunto como si fuera algo obvio bueno en realidad lo era sus mejillas seguían rojas y sus respiración continuaba agitada

_Hay no seas tan melindroso por favor! T.T-comente con mi orgullo herido solo se rio suevamente pero luego simplemente se acerco mas a mi acurrucándose en mi pecho como si quisiera que lo abrazara cosa que no tarde en complacer…escuchar como su corazón latía rápidamente mientras su respiración volvía a la normalidad es una de las mejores cosas que he hecho

_Horo…-me llamo suavemente poniéndome sobre aviso ya que estaba comenzando a tener sueño

_Que pasa? –pregunte frotándome un poco mi ojo izquierdo el miro hacia abajo y luego escondió su cara en mi pecho murmuró – tu…también me gustas…- mi corazón latió con fuerza ante esa confesión hubiera preferido un ``te amo Horo´´ pero sé que por su forma de ser le costara mucho decirlo a un así sonrió y acaricio sus cabellos …je si el supiera que desde el momento en que no me golpeo pro haberlo besado comencé a sospechar que yo le gustaba…y luego de lo que me dejo hacer estoy muy seguro de sus sentimientos…pero no importa dejare que lleve el ritmo que desee mientras me permita estar a su lado y amarlo es lo único que le puedo pedir a Ren Tao.

_Por cierto Horo-dijo levantando el rostro como si hubiera recordado algo, después se levantó de mi lado y busco entre sus ropas hasta sacar la bolsa de regalo que había causado todo este embrollo , se sonrojo y se acerco a mí de nuevo con la bolsa en las manos – tuyo...-se limito a decir entregándomela

_Enserio! Es para mí! –anuncie emocionado el asintió de nuevo, así que sin esperar más la abrí con mucha rapidez y mis ojos se iluminaron me encontré con una banda muy parecida al mía solo que esta era color azul oscuro con letras doradas 霍拉 en chino según parece no entendí, pero que importa! Igual me había gustado mucho ¡ y lo mejor es que mi chinito lo había comprado especialmente para mi n_n

_No sabes lo que dice verdad? –pregunto alzando una ceja que mas podía hacer! Si sabe que no se chino! Asentí sin dejar de sonreír

_Es tu nombre bobo – respondió como si nada, lo de bobo me ofrendo un poco pero bueno solo pro hoy se lo perdono, gusto cuando estaba mirando mi nueva banda la cual sin duda estrenaría pronto recordé que yo también tenía un regalo para el así que me apresure a buscarlo en el bolcillo del pantalón donde lo había dejado ¡lo encontré! Y sin pensarlo mas se lo entregue en sus manos –Feliz navidad Ren! Jeje a mí también me toco regalarte! –dije emocionado al tiempo en que lo abrazaba pero esta vez no se quejo tanto me dejo abrazarlo TwT

Luego de que lo soltara fijo su atención en el obsequio que le había dado, y con lentitud comenzó a abrirlo

_Debes estar bromeando…-murmuró mientras lo sacaba se trataba de un collar muy mono de plana con un cascabel del mismo material en el centro jiji no sé porque pero cuando lo vi pensé que Ren se vería de lo más lindo con eso en su cuello parecería más un gato!, puso un mal gesto pero cuando iba a decirme algo puse mi mejor cara de cachorro a medio morir lo convencí de no gritarme o tratarme mal, suspiro y miro la cadena de nuevo sus ojos denotaron sorpresa al notar que hice que le grabaran sus iníciales ``T&R´´

_Te lo colocas? –pregunte entusiasmado el simplemente rodo los ojos y hiso una mueca lo cual me daba a entender un ``ni en tus sueños´´ luego de eso hice un puchero estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para que mi gatito se pusiera ese collar que con tanto amor y cariño le había escogido! T.T

En fin luego de mis pucheros y sollozos finalmente lo convencí y aun a regaña dientes se lo coloco, se veía tan bien! No entiendo porque no quería colocárselo, estaba sonrojado con el collar en su cuello y su mirada baja

_Feliz?-pregunto levantando la vista no me demore en asentir y abrazarlo aahhh estos son los momentos en los que dicen que vale la pena vivir! TwT

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**9:40 Am en la pensión Asakura **

**_**Hay que lindo Gracias Annita –se escucho decir a un sonriente Yoh quien acababa de recibir de su prometida una tarjeta con un perro disfrazado de santa que decía ``que tengas feliz navidad ´´

_De nada Yoh –se limito a responder la rubia que se encontraba usando su masajeador de pies automático que le había regalado el castaño, sin duda eso del intercambio de regalos parecía una idea tentadora para el siguiente año

_Gracias Tamao! Justo lo que quería!-anuncio contenta la Usui con un hermoso vestido color rosa abrazando a su amiga la cual traía unos lentes para el sol color azul claro cortesía de la mencionada

_Creo que solo faltan Ren, Horo y mi hermoso Lyserg-declaro un sonriente Ryu el cual traía una nueva chaqueta negra y de cuero

_Elvis´ tiene razón pues´ pero no hemos visto ni a Ren ni a Hoto desde ayer y el flaco de Hao ni a asomado sus narices –respondió el chico del afro escondiendo detrás de, él su reciente regalo un libro que decía *aprenda a ser más gracioso en 3 sencillos pasos*

_Oye eso si es cierto me pregunto porque mi hermano no ha llegado y donde pasaron la noche esos 2?-se pregunto en alto el menor de los Asakura seguidamente se escucho el sonido de la puerta y después de el…

_YA LLEGO POR QUIEN LLORABAN!-se escucho en estridencia para poco después dar paso a un emocionado pelilargo en medio de la sala

_Hermanito lindo y querido! T.T –sollozo el chico de audífonos corriendo en cámara lenta hacia su gemelo

_Hermanito casi tan hermoso como yo! –respondió el mayor corriendo de igual forma para recibirse en un fuerte abrazo

**_**Don Yoh es tan sentimental –apoyo Ryu con cascaditas en sus ojos mientras más de uno tenía una gotita bajando pro su frente

_Ahh por cierto Hao aquí en la pensión organizamos un intercambio de regalos jeje te incluimos –se animo a decir el chico de audífonos separándose del pelilargo que sonrió ante lo dicho

_Enserio! GENIAL a quien le toco reglarme? –pregunto señalándose con aire heroico- vamos no sean tímidos jojo a quien le toco la dicha de regalarme algo? –pregunto por segunda vez logrando que un peliverde se acercara a paso un poco tímido hacia el

_A mi…-respondió sonrojándose y entregándole una caja tamaño mediano

_Gracias verdecito tu siempre tan dulce jeje –soltó una leve risa y se dispuso a abrir la caja se encontró con una bufanda color amarillo no era mucho pero era el primer regalo que se le otorgaba su sonrisa se ensancho mientras se la colocaba

_De nada –se limito a responder el menor, pero antes de irse se fijo cuando Yoh se acerco a susúrrale algo a su hermano y este asintió rápidamente

_Muy bien verdecito seme acaba de informar que es mi deber regalarte algo en esta preciosa mañana de navidad! Jeje –anuncio tomando las manos del peliverde este lo miro con desconcierto- jeje pero como no sabía pues no tengo mucho que darte –se lamento pro debajo

_Ha…no importa

_Jojojo no me dejaste terminar verdecito-lo miro con picada y luego saco una carta de su bolcillo – antes de venir me tome la molestia de ir a sacarme fotos jojo en ese sobre hay fotos súper calientes de tu servidor mmm pesaba donarlas a la caridad tu sabes tantas mujeres solas en el mundo jaja pero por no tener que mas darte supongo que está bien –anuncio entrándole en sobre aun mas que sonrojado Lyserg

_O/O etto…es enserio –comento todavía sin atreverse a abrir dicho sobre

_Jojo claro que es enserio!-declaro relamiéndose los labios antes de tomar al menor por la barbilla y obligarlo a mirarle más de cerca – o si prefieres…me puedes devolver el sobre te lo cambio por un beso a la Hao te parece?...a mí me agrada la idea

_Etto…- el chico se quedo con las palabras en la boca cuando ya tenía delante de él a un enfurecido Ryu

_Hao no andes pervirtiendo a mi lindo Lyserg! Además el no quiere ni necesita un beso tuyo- anuncio señalando al mencionado acusadoramente

_Ja como digas –se limito a responder como si nada – aun que yo lo veía interesado –se relamió un poco – pero bueno…ya tendré tiempo –finalizo la discusión tomando un poco de aire – por cierto donde está Horo? Antes de venir le he traído una sorpresa jeje

_Hermano ni Hoto ni Ren han parecido desde ayer

_Bueno eso si esta raro-declaro en alto el mayor de los Asakura –me preguntó que fue tan bueno, para tenerlos entretenidos toda la noche- finalizo con picardía causando más de un sonrojo – Ja! la idea era presentarla primero con Horo pero ya que no ha llegado amigos déjenme presentarles a…-antes de que lograra concluir su oración se escucho el ruido de la puerta seguido de un ``YA LLEGAMOS!´´ propio del chico peliazul, bueno en mejor momento no pudo haber llegado

_Feliz navidad a todos! –grito un en extremo, EN EXTREMO feliz Horo tomando distraídamente la mano del ojidorado quien mantenía su expresión neutral con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas

_Feliz navidad Ren , Hoto n.n- respondió un animado Yoh

_Ah que no soy Hoto! Pero hoy estoy de tan buen humor que te lo perdono –respondió inmediatamente el ojinegro mirando de reojo a su pareja

_Que bueno estamos de buen humor hoy jijiji

_Déjate de estupideces Yoh y ustedes gusanos díganme porque llegan a esta hora si viven aquí de caridad cuando menos deberían respetar el horario que les impongo –interrumpió la sacerdotisa cruzándose de brazos a la esperara de una buena explicación

_Jejeje pues…Anna resulta que…- intento explicarse un nervioso y sonrojado Horo

_El idiota de Horo causo una avalancha y por su culpa pasamos toda la noche en una cueva, logramos escapar esta mañana cuando gran cantidad de la nieve se había derretido lo demás fue historia- interrumpió el de china al notar el nerviosismo de su pareja

_A no chinito a mi no me puedes echar ahora toda la culpa!-trato de defenderse el peliazul, ante la escena todos soltaron un suspiro al unisón esos 2 jamás iban a cambiar

_Jiji clámense lo importante ahora es que están a salvo, por cierto linda banda Horo-Horo

_Ettoo gracias Yoh fue un regalo de Ren n_n

_Pues si que esta linda ^^

_Lo sé n.n

_Y tu que le diste?

_Pues yo le regale un lindo collar de plata lo que pasa es que lo está tapando con el cuello del chaleco pero esta precioso TwT

_Enserio?-pregunto el Asakura desviando su mirada al ojidorada este asintió con la cabeza –puedo verlo? –pregunto con estrellas en sus ojos, el chino negó con la cabeza después de todo era SU regalo el primero que le entregaba Horokeu no tenia porque andar mostrándoselo a todos –Ren no seas así tengo curiosidad –sequió intentando el castaño obteniendo la misma respuesta

_Horo que no piensas saludarme? Y yo que me moleste en venir y traerte un regalo T.T – anuncio un ``entristecido´´ Hao mientras se sentaba en un rincón gris

_Jejeje gomen no te vi Hao –se disculpo el peliazul llegando al pelinegro quien solo sonrió y se abrazo al contario aun frente a la mirada nada amistosa que les dirigía cierto ojidorado

_Bueno jojo como es Navidad dejare pasar el que me hayas ignorado jaja –ojos sombríos por parte de Hao – pero no lo vuelvas a hacer…-volviendo a la normalidad- pero está bien jeje en fin recuerdas que tu siempre has estado coladito por la idea de tener una novia?- todos incluyendo a Horo asienten con la cabeza – jeje pues aquí el Tio Hao hiso su tarea jojo mientras estaba de camino conocí a una muchacha muy linda, nos hicimos amigos se llama Miksuni y según parece ella también tiene la ilusión de tener un lindo novio jajaja bueno obvio yo intente pero dice que no soy su tipo jeje así que le recomendé a Horo y está afuera esperando para conocerte es muyyy linda sí que eres suertudo amigo n.n

_Que bueno es mi hermano jijiji

_Claro que si Yoh jojo quien sabe y te consigo otra prometida jaja –mirada asesina por parte de Anna- Jeje no mejor no yo sé que tu amas a tu ``Annita´´ jeje bueno sin más que decir les presento a mi amiga Miksuni– finalizo con una gran sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la puerta

_Espera Hao no hace falta yo ya…- el peliazul no pudo completar su oración cuando detrás de la puerta apareció una muchacha con hermosos y largos cabellos negros hasta la cintura, ojos cafés y tez blanca si alguna vez se había imaginado físicamente a su ``novia´´ ella daba la taya un sonrojo involuntario cruzo sus mejillas

_Tu eres Horokeu verdad?-pregunto la muchacha quedando en frente de el hiso una pequeña reverencia – mucho gusto...eres mejor de cómo te había descrito Hao –anuncio sonriendo Horo por su parte continuaba con el rostro totalmente sonrojado

_Jejeje…hola…jeje...también es un gusto…jeje Miksuni jeje- respondió rascando la parte de atrás de su cabeza sin embargo al dar vuelta a su rostro se encontró con la mirada nada contenta de su ``tigrecito´´ además de aquella aura negra que le decía un gran ``voy a matarte´´ -Jejeje Ren yo…Miksuni jeje - sus palabras se enredaban en su lengua no sabía que decir hasta que sintió un fuerte jalón en su oreja seguido por la mirada todavía enfurecida de Ren, quien sin decir o dejar objetar nada ya comenzaba a arrastrarlo de esa manera

_Hayyy! Ren no me maltrates así duele mucho! T.T – grito siendo ignorado por el menor quien al parecer le importaba poco que todos los estuvieran observando con un gran ``WTF´´ en la cara

_Ren jeje no tienes por qué tratar así al pobre Hoto-Hoto- Hablo el Asakura menor tratando de salvar a su amigo de aquella situación ya que al parecer todo los demás se habían congelado ante la escena

_¡ESTE IMBÉCIL ES MI NOVIO Y LO TRATO COMO SE ME DÉ LA GANA! –anuncio (grito) el joven Tao subiendo por las escaleras todavía sin soltar a él adolorido Horo quien sin mucha protesta lo seguida

La sala, estaba en silencio…mucho desconcierto…hasta que finalmente se escucho un…

_QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ

Fin!

**Jajaja xD bueno hasta aquí llego esta historia jaja**

**Espero que les haya gustado de verdad n.n**

**Ya que ese es el objetivo de un fic que los lectores se diviertan pacen un buen rato y toda la cosa jajaja en fin por ahora lo dejo en final abierto si quieren como dije pueden pedir el extra ^o^**

**Aun que muy probablemente haga otra historia de esta linda pareja muy pronto jiji sin más que decir me despido jojo byeeee comenten! Para decirme que les pareció este final jaja n.n **


	4. Chapter 4 Extra

**Aquí está el extra! Jajaja me tarde pero fue por tonterías mías ^^U**

**Entre la más notable pereza y regaños de mi madre porque no me coloque el vestido que ella quería la noche de navidad ¬¬**

**Pero en fin aquí a nadie le interesa mi vida privada jajaja así que dejo de hacer bulto con las notas de autor y vamos al fic! ^^ Que ahora si estará completo jojo **

**Capitulo extra: Tengamos una cita! **

Hace más de un mes que el ojinegro y el ojidorado salían, en plan de novios cosa que aun que en un principio cayó en sorpresa para más de uno en la pensión poco o poco se fue aceptando y hasta viendo normal aquellas situaciones de cariño entre ambos aun que normalmente no era así y aun que supuestamente se ``amaban´´ no podían evitar tener las mismas peleas sin sentido por cualquier cosa en particular….y esta era una de esas mañanas

_Esto no…esto tampoco…esto si…-decía tranquilamente de chico de naturaleza china recogiendo y tirando rápidamente en una bolsa de basura algunas cosas del cuarto que hace pocos días había discutido compartir con el Ainu, pero definitivamente se rehusaba a dormir en un cuarto tan mal ordenado y además sucio no podía creer que haya escogido de novio a un cerdo

_Ren enserio no hace falta que hagas esto... yo lo limpiare luego además estas tirando todas mis cosas! T.T –exclamo herido el de Hokaido mientras un tierno puchero se formaba en sus labios el de china chasqueo la lengua en señal de fastidio ya llevaban un par de minutos así

_Es mi culpa que la mayoría de cómo tu les dices ``tus cosas´´ sean basura- respondió con fastidio y es que ¡el tenia razón! Que tanto podía querer el contario a un zapato viejo ¡y con moho! No tenía idea pero lo que si sabía es que no lo quería en el sitio donde el dormía, también habían unas cuantas revistas y tiras cómicas a las que no les tuvo compasión mientras menos desorden según su filosofía mucho mejor.

_Pero Ren! La mitad de esas revistas no las había leído! Y ese zapato es mi zapato de la suerte! T.T –comento en tono de berrinché Ren por muy su pareja que sea no tenía derecho a entrar a el cuarto que ahora seria de ambos y votar toda cosa suya que tenia al frente

_Oye agrádese que te deje tener aquí tus plantas además ese zapato créeme que no me puede dar suerte a nadie! – respondió el ojidorado comenzando a enfurecerse no podía ser posible que siempre terminaran así

_No puedes ni insinuar que tiraras mis plantas Ren porque note dejaría! y si el zapato meda suerte o no es asunto mío -respondió el otro a modo de defensa también comenzaba a sentir cierto enojo y allí iban de nuevo

_Si quieres vivir como un cerdo independientemente no me importa! Pero si tengo que permanecer contigo entonces no lo harás-comunico dejando la bolsa en el suelo y cruzándose de brazos decisión tomada

_Sabes que! ¡No tenemos porque dormir en el mismo cuarto! así que si tanto te molesta mi como tú le dices ``basura´´ entonces eres libre de irte –respondió con una venita asomándose en su frente

_Pues perfecto!-respondió el mandarín en el mismo tono ni por un segundo se dejaría doblegar por el peliazul

_Si perfecto! –segundo el contrario sacando infantilmente su lengua, gesto que el tao ignoro completamente saliendo de la habitación no sin antes cerrar la puerta de una manera que seguro dejo sordo a más de uno en un radio de 3 kilómetros…no le importaba Ren se había enojado con él y qué? Siempre se enojaban era lo normal…

_A un que…quizás si me pase con el chinito es decir…yo sé que él está acostumbrado a ser el señor orden….pero ahhh ¡ES QUE HAY OCASIONE ES LAS QUE ME DESESPERA TANTO! –Exclamo sentándose en su fogón y comenzando a desordenar su cabello últimamente lo hacía mucho – ahh sé que no lo hace apropósito y así es el…y así lo quiero pero…-suspiro pesadamente – supongo que es inevitable que peleemos por esta clase de cosas el no puede imponerme –declaro recostándose sobre el edredón- pero…yo tampoco debí haberle gritado…

Tok, tok, tok…

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta ¿Qué más daba? Seguro que no era Ren devolviéndose a disculparse con el ¡eso ni soñarlo! Es más lo más seguro es que sería él quien se disculpara con el chino.

_Si, quien? –pregunto con un poco de desinterés comenzaba a sentirse frustrado

_Soy yo Hao, ¿puedo pasar? –pregunto la voz al otro lado, Hao era de pensarse de seguro quería entregarse con detalles de la reciente pelea que había tenido con el mandarín

_Adelante –anuncio dándose una vuelta en entre las los edredones

_Je, no es tan fácil he hielito…mmm otra pelea con el principito de china? –pregunto el castaño levantando una deja su amigo solo asintió con la cabeza y se removió de nuevo sobre el fogón – Ja! Lo sospechaba Ren carga un aura negativa que ni te cuento ni Yoh sele puedo acercar jejej

_Hay ocasiones en las que me pregunto si hacemos bien en seguir juntos solo nos causamos disgustos el uno al otro –murmuro el de Hokaido

_Mmm bueno yo apoyaría esa teoría pero…tu le quieres no es así?-pregunto el mayor de los Asaukura el peliazul asintió

_No tienes idea de lo mucho que lo amo…daría mi vida pro el pero…no hay manera de complacerlo…siempre acabamos discutiendo…y a veces es divertido pero últimamente parece que enserio no nos soportamos – declaro dándose la vuelta para quedar delante del pelilargo – y antes de hacer miserable la vida de Ren sería mejor acabar con esta relación…-murmuro con tristeza

_Bueno...siendo así yo diría que no tiene nada de malo que sigan juntos…pero quizás para que se entiendan mejor quizás deberían hacer algo…mmm…no sé… hagan cosas que a ambos les gusten – trato de reparar el gemelo mayor, desde que había sufrido su reciente regeneración pocas personas lo habían aceptado de inmediato en particular su hermano y Horo les apreciaba mucho por ello

_Algo que a ambos nos guste? –pregunto el contrario levantando una ceja poco después su mejillas tomaron un color rojizo el único lugar donde Ren y el concordaban sin quejarse era la cama…pero dudaba seriamente que a eso se refiriera el Asakura

_Si Horito tu entiendes…mmm algo así como una cita ¿nunca han tenido una verdad?

_Claro que no eso…es para las parejas normales además dudo mucho que Ren acepte –respondió el contrario de forma pensativa quizás eso era lo que le hacía falta a su relación

_Pues yo creo que quizás eso los podría ayudar –respondió brindándole una sonrisa de seguridad que rápida y instintivamente fue devuelta por el contrarió

_Tienes razón Hao –dijo con cierta emoción en su voz – quizás lo que nos hace falta a Ren y a mi es comenzar a actuar como pareja! *y no solamente por la noche * para eso que mejor que una cita -segundo recuperando su habitual actitud – es más! En este momento voy a buscar a mi chinito para proponérselo –comento levantándose y dirigiéndose rápidamente a la puerta no sin antes agradecer al Asakura por su apoyo sin duda era un buen amigo cuando se lo proponía

_Ja y mientras ellos se reconcilian yo tendré que buscar de nuevo con que entretenerme – suspiro con fastidio el pelilargo quizás muy adentro de, el comenzaba a desear que su plan de una cita para la reconciliación de Ren y Horo fallara completamente y no es porque fuera un mal amigo sino porque – Desde que Horo y Ren salen me encuentro muy aburrido, es decir el Hielito es mi mejor amigo y ahora no tiene tiempo para nada que no sea Ren, Ren,Ren,Ren,Ren y…mas Ren

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**En el patio de la pensión **

_Estúpido, insensato, inútil, desgraciado, odioso AINU! –exclamaba de forma espontanea un muy enojado chino de ojos dorados mientras con sus puños comenzaba a golpear de lleno a un árbol estaba TAN enfadado que poco le importo el dolor que sentía en sus nudillos de los cueles empezaron a dejar salir un liquido escarlata

_Ren cálmate un poco-pidió un nervioso Yoh no solo por la rabiata que había agarrado su amigo sino porque su prometida podía escuchar el ruido y despertarse de su siesta, y si algo tenía claro en este mundo era que nadie! Debía despertar a Anna de su siesta

_Esas peleas entre tú y Horo se han hecho más frecuentes desde que salen –murmuro por debajo Manta la verdad no quería que Ren pagara su enfado con el

_Es por su culpa! –estallo de nuevo el tao dándole una fuerte patada al árbol que tenia al frente ¡que manejo de la ira ni que anda! ¡La ira se maneja con golpes no hay otra manera!

_Pero Ren no te parece que las cosas se solucionarían de forma más cenilla si hablaras con Horo n.n

_Por supuesto que no Yoh! –exclamo con rabia contenida dando otro puñetazo al tronco del árbol poco a poco se comenzaba a sentir más calmado –

_Pero ustedes son pareja las parejas hablan que no? ^^

_Si, pero con el no se puede hablar sin acabar peleando –comento bajando ambos brazos ya se sentía mucho mejor, descontando el dolor en sus nudillos

_Si pero si todavía son pareja pues me imagino que es porque se quieren –contraataco con su siempre fiel sonrisa de ``todo es lindo, todo es bonito´´

_...- el ojidorado no se atrevió a responder eso y es que no lo podía negar sus sentimientos hacia ese idiota eran mucho más fuertes de lo que jamás pensó que podrían llegar a ser

_Asumo tu silencio como que me das la razón n_n

_Cállate Yoh –pronuncio suavemente si definitivamente le daba la razón, levantó la vista solo por un segundo y se poso sobre el peliazul que comenzaba a asomar a la entrada el patio, sus amigos también se percataron de eso y como si el viento los arrastrara se dirigieron de nuevo a la entrada de la pensión lo mejor era dejar que ellos 2 solucionaran sus problemas solos

_Ren…-murmuro suavemente el peliazul

_¿Que quieres? –pregunto directamente el ojidorado con más calma sin quitar su semblante serio y penetrante

_Mmm pues…yo…- trago saliva sele hacia tan difícil! - quería pedirte disculpas por…lo de hace rato…no debí gritarte – lo dejo salir de la forma más sincera que pudo y aquí es cuando el ojidorado suspiraba y le decía ``está bien´´ y todo arreglado pero…

_Dime porque me pides disculpas ahora? –pregunto mirándole con seriedad el tampoco estaba dispuesto a pasar una eternidad teniendo ese comportamiento tan infantil

_Pues…si me dices que te diga un ``porque´´…mmm pues…pues…porque…siento que toda la discusión sino que en gran parte de la discusión fue mi culpa–respondió desviando lentamente la mirada con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas y es que se sentía tan tonto en ese momento, pero no había otra manera de llegarle a Ren demás de que hasta cierto punto era verdad

_Mmm si tienes razón gran parte de la discusión fue tu culpa –declaro de manera desvergonzada el ojidorado una venita de disgustos se cruzo en su frente ¡que chino tan odioso! – Pero…-pronuncio desviando su mirada – quizás…también tuve algo de responsabilidad –finalizo suspirando un poco

_Si solo quizás jejeje –bromeo el ojinegro sonriendo ampliamente había logrado que Ren no lo culpara de todo cuanto pasaba en su relación es decir que el chino ahora también comenzaba a hacerse a la idea de que eran una pareja y cuando hay un problema es de los 2, lo hacía feliz ya que quizás no lo estaban haciendo como la mayoría de las pareja pero se estaban acercando

_Baka –dijo en voz baja el chino sonriéndose un poco no podía evitarlo la sonrisa del contrario lo cautivaba demasiado

Sin más hasta allí llego su discusión, ambos sabían que de una manera silenciosa se habían aceptado y perdonado, sentaron a la sombra del árbol que Ren hace solo unos pocos minutos había golpeado hasta cansarse el peliazul se relajaba tomando el fresco y el ojidorado trataba de meditar a un que fuera por poco tiempo

_Te deben doler mucho los nudillos deberías encontrar otro escape a tu ira jejeje

_No se puede ya te dije que la ira solo se calma con golpes ¬¬

_Seguro? ^^U

_Si y era este árbol o tu…para tu suerte elegí al árbol –comento dándole poca importancia al asunto mientras se recargaba mas al tronco el peliazul por su parte agradeció silenciosamente que hubiera elegido al árbol

_Ya veo jeje oye y quieres que te cure?

_No…no me lastime realmente así que no es tanto el dolor

_Oh vamos no seas tan orgulloso deja te ayudo-dijo sonriendo acercándose más a su arisco novio este lo miro de forma interrogante - vamos no hare nada malo – aseguro sonriendo tomo la mano del mencionado y dio una pequeña lamida causaron que por reflejo le quitara la mano y lo mirara completamente sonrojado

_Que te pasa así no se cura Hoto!

_Claro que si yo he visto a los animales hacer eso y si les funciona n.n

_Me estas comparando con un animal! ¬¬

_Jeje no pero jeje como ya dije para mi tu eres un tigrecito muy lindo! – agrego de forma inocente mientras el de china se limitaba a suspirar sonrojado ya no le molestaba mucho que lo llamara tigrecito o gatito o cualquier otro de sus extraños y tontos sobre nombres

_Iré por agua oxigenada y unas vendas –respondió como si nada levantándose dispuesto a irse cuando sintió un tirón en su brazo poso su dorada mirada, en la azabache del otro

_Ren… cuando terminaras con eso a ti te gustaría pues…tener una cita conmigo? –pregunto levemente sonrojado

_Como?

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**En la sala de la pensión **

_Este canal es horrible…este espantoso…no puedo creer que en cable hayan más de 75 canales y nada bueno que ver-comento un molesto pelilargo así es a falta de tiempo con sus amigos que aparentemente tenían mejores cosas que hacer a el poderoso Hao Asakura solo le quedaba pasar tiempo de caridad con la caja brillosa que Anna amaba tanto llamada Televisión y no entendía como la gente podía pasar horas frente a ella cuando el solo llevaba minutos y ya se quería levantar-estos son los momentos en los cuales me gustaría ser un niño estudioso como Manta para entretenerme en algo…o tener una prometida como Yoh y poder salir ahhh que aburrido estoy! –declaro en la voz más alta que pudo lanzándose de lleno a la alfombra definitivamente estar pegado frente a la caja idiotizado no era lo suyo

_Ya llegue-se escucho eco en la pensión la voz de cierto ojiverde , quien entraba a paso lento con unas bolsas del mandado aparentemente esta vez había sido su turno de ir a conseguirlo , por lo menos el de la mañana ya que Anna mandaba a ser el mandado prácticamente a todas horas y en ocasiones hasta 3 veces el mismo día…claro con lo que comía su amigo Horo-horo no era de extrañarse, aun así el casi nunca tenía el infortunio de ir a conseguirlo pero esta vez Ryu no había podido hacerlo por él, ya que esta mañana había amanecido con un terrible dolor de muelas y estaba en el dentista , comenzaba a extrañarlo ya que él nunca había tenido que hacer el mandado era más difícil de lo que sonaba o parecía

_Hola verde que onda-saludo el Asakura sin levantarse de la alfombra ni perder el aura que decía ``como odio estar aquí de idiota sin hacer nada´´

_Ha-Hao hola...y los demás? –pregunto dejando el mandado sobre la mesa extrañado de no ver a nadie más aparte del Asakura mayor

_Mmm que te puedo decir verdecito? A ver…Horo esta reconciliándose con Ren de nuevo y están a punto de tener una cita , Anna está dormida como piedra en su cuarto y mi hermanito anda vigilando que nadie la despierte y así evitar su castigo con Manta siguiéndolo claro está , Chocolove está probando suerte contando sus chites en un club publico Tamao y Pilika fueron con el…mmmm creo que eso es todo lo cual explica el porqué este aquí haciéndola del imbécil sin nada que hacer –finalizo con tono monótono

_Ya veo –analizo sentándose a una distancia prudente del castaño- al parecer esto va a estar muy solo…quizás debería ir a dar una vuelta –anuncio en voz alta levantándose no se le hacía buena idea quedarse solo con aquel sujeto, de hecho para nada buena

_Nani, entonces tu tampoco tienes nada que hacer verdad verde? –pregunto dándose vuelta a su cara

_Mmm ya dije que prefiero que me llames por mi nombre…y no tampoco tengo nada que hacer pero…-ni de completar su oración tuvo tiempo cuando ya tenía al castaño tomando sus manos con los ojos brillosos

_Entonces sal conmigo! La pasaremos genial inglesito –pidió con extrillas en sus ojos mientras su aura cambiaba a una de `` por favor Lyserg sal conmigo estoy desesperado! ´´

_Ahh…mmm etto…Hao…- no sabía que decir que querer salir con Hao pues tal vez pero de deber y de estar seguro pues no tanto

_ONEGAI! -Suplico el contrario estercándose mas a su rostro – prometo no intento nada yo no muerdo! –replico casi a estallar mientras el ingles comenzaba a sudar frio- Enserio en el fondo soy un buen chico!

_Etto…yo…

_Por favor Lyserg prometo que enserio la pasaras bien! T.T

_Etto…mmm…okay…u/u –finalizo ya sin poder negarse no sabía porque pero comenzaba a sentirse un poco derrotado

_Gracias verdecito juro que no te arrepentirás jejeje * hayyy no puedo creer que enserio lo convenciera con ese truco eres tan inocente Lyserg ¬w¬* finalizo su pensamiento sonriendo un poco

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Mientras tanto en la habitación de cierto chinito, un peliazul se encontraba sentado en la cama de su novio ¿Por qué? pues sencillo después de aquella proposición la cual, a su novio le llevo su tiempo pensarla y aceptarla ahora se encontraba esperando a que el mencionado terminara de arreglarse ¡no entendía porque Ren tardaba tanto arreglándose! Ni que fuera una chica, el en menos de 30 minutos ya estaba más que listo para salir y es que no se esforzó mucho en su vestimenta pero era lo que se esperaba

_Así estoy bien – murmuró recostándose en la cama su vestimenta consistía en un blue jean, una camisa negra no tan holgada como era su costumbre sin mangas y nos zapatos deportivos decidió por esta vez no llevar su tan acostumbrada banda en la cabeza considerándolo un poco inapropiado pero eso era todo….no había necesitado mucho tiempo

_Vámonos ya Hoto-escucho decir a su chinito una vez salió este del baño, tal vez estaba alucinando pero podría jurar que escuchaba a los ángeles cantar `` aleluya, aleluya, aleeeeeeeeluya!´´

_Al fin mejor nos apuramos, a ver que nos da tiempo de hacer tardaste demasiado-anuncio por de bajo fijándose en la aparecía de su pareja llevaba una de sus tantas camisa chinas en color azul oscuro con toques dorados la cual se ajustaba perfectamente bien a su cuerpo y dejaba parte de su abdomen al descubierto, unos pantalones negros largos y unos zapatos también negros…no podía quejarse su compañero sí que sabía cómo vestirse – te ves bastante bien –anuncio sonriendo

_Como siempre –respondió el contrario sonriendo de lado – tu también te ves bien –dijo a modo de alago normalmente esa clase de cosas solo las pensaba pero teniendo en cuenta que era su primera cita…estaba bien siempre y cuando no se le subiera a la cabeza

_Ha, gracias viniendo de ti es un honor jajaja- bromeo un poco con la situación mientras le extendía la mano

_No jodas Hoto-comento el mandarín sonriendo con arrogancia tomo su mano – se puede saber porque desde aquí hay que salir así? –pregunto percatándose de la situación ir de la mano era demasiado obvio – y a todo esto… a donde vamos?

_Bueno chinito yo escuche que en las citas siempre es bueno estar cercano a tu pareja así que por eso tomo tu mano n.n

_Claro…* seguro lo leyó en alguna revista para adolecentes ¬¬ * y no me respondiste a donde vamos?

_Pues, a mi me agrada la idea de primero ir al parque para tu sabes relajarnos tomamos un helado, damos una vuelta y luego al cine no te parece?

_Mmm bueno si no queda de otra –respondió de forma un tanto distante intentando esconder cuanto más podía de sus emociones la verdad era que si le parecía una excelente idea la de la cita su primera cita

_Oye Ren no es el caso que tú me digas esas cosas solo por salir del paso, una cita debe ser al agrado de ambos!

_Bueno…me agrada la idea feliz así?

_No!...en todo esto se trata de que los 2 podamos divertirnos…como explicártelo hacerlo que nos gusta! Y si hay algo en el plan que te mencione que no te gusta puedes decirlo con confianza

_Horo créeme que si hubiera algo de lo que tu dijiste que no me haya gustado ya te lo habría dicho yo…de verdad me agrada la idea –comento dando vuelta a su sonrojado rostro nunca iba a acostumbrarse a decir semejantes cursilerías

_Me alegra que te agrade…mi hermoso felino de ojos dorados –respondió ya mucho mas animado comenzado a caminar llevando casi a rastras a un aturdido y aun sonrojado chino ¿desde cuándo lo llamaba así? Se escuchaba hasta…lindo?

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**Pov Hao **

Bueno allí estaba yo en mi habitación buscando mi cartera, con el dinero para tener la salida con el inglesito algo me decía que este día no iba a ser tan aburrido como creí al principio.

_Ya esta!-exclame al encontrarla y cuando estaba por salir de la habitación en fije en 2 personitas que se dirigían fuera de la pensión aparentemente muy acaramelados…al parecer si tendían su ``cita´´ en ese momento una idea cruzo mi mente sería su primera cita? Reí entre dientes si es así pasara algo malo, que lo sé yo existe lo que se llama ``la maldición de la primera cita´´ y si les iba a pasar yo tenía derecho a verlo mmm lo tomaría como un pago de Horito , por a pesar de ser mi mejor amigo dejarme votado todo el tiempo para estar con su chinito.

Baje a Prisa las escaleras tan pronto los vi salir de la pensión quería seguirlos y presenciar el papelón que seguramente harían, y sino pues tendría que provocar algún escándalo pero esa cita no podía salir perfecta…porqué? Porque a mí no seme pega la gana y punto mujajaja XD

Llegue a la sala y me encontré con el ingles se veía un poco apenado quizás?

_Ya estamos listos?-pregunte en mi actitud habitual tampoco quería que el inglesito pensara que solo salgo con él para ver como mi amigo metía la pata en su cita

_Hai-me respondió con una leve sonrisa, sin esperar más lo tome del brazo y lo jale conmigo tenía que alcanzar a esos 2 los vi doblar a la esquina seguro iban al parque Horito amigo mío tienes que ser tan predecible?

_Etto Hao a donde vamos? –me pregunto mi acompañante al parecer ya estaba cansado de ser jalado por mi sin saber el destino sonreí y lo solté caminado a su lado – te gustaría ir al parque? –pregunte con simpleza pero de verdad esperaba que dijera que si!

_Bueno claro…por mi está bien –respondió caminando a paso lento, así tardaríamos mas en alcanzarlos pero está bien jaja después de todo no quiero que se percaten de mi presencia

**Pov Horokeu **

Llegamos al parqué y seguíamos tomados de la mano esta es mi primera cita obvió no? si Ren es mi primera relación y…ahh bueno en fin

_Quieres un helado tigrecito?-pregunte tratando de aliviar un poco el ambiente sabía que también era la primera cita de Ren …por consecuente que ninguno de los 2 sabía que hacer!

_Por mi bien –respondió como si no le interesara pero sé que no es así porque de otro modo no tendría ese brillo tan extraño que le veo Ren está feliz? Ahh así es MI Ren está feliz! ^^

Llegamos al puesto pedí primero uno grande de chocolate, pues hasta yo sé que sería más romántico si compartimos el helado, parece que entendió y dijo suavemente ``no me apetece de chocolate´´ entonces negué con la cabeza y pregunte que le prefería y bueno terminamos comprando uno doble de vainilla con chispas! Bueno lo último fue sugerencia mía jeje me gustan las chispas en el helado n_n

_Wuaaa que delicioso esta!-exclame tan pronto lo probé es que aun que cueste creerlo llevaba tiempo sin conocer la dicha de saborear un delicioso helado TwT

_No es para tanto…a un que si esta rico –respondió mi chinito mientras tomaba una cucharada mas de helado pero yo fui más rápido antes de que lograra comérsela yo tome su mano deteniéndola y la desvié hacia mi tomando de su cuchara el postre mmmm así sabe más rico n/n

_Horo! –Me regaño y saco la cuchara de mi boca-tu ya tienes tu cháchara – continuo con fingida molesta jiji lo conozco tan bien mas bien esta apenado jeje

_Si pero en las citas es mejor darle la comida en la boca a tu pareja como lo acabas de hacer ^o^

_Nani? De donde has sacado eso? No lo hare menos en público!

_Cuando estemos solos si? ^/^

_Horo… ¬¬ - su voz ya comenzaba a denotar molestia pero es difícil para mí no molestarlo su cara de enojo es tan linda siempre y cuando sea uno pasajero…bueno las otras también son lindas jeje tome con mi cucharla el helado y lo acerque a su rostro me miro interrogante

_Te toca, ya tu me diste de tu cuchara vamos abre grande di ``aaaaa´´ jeje –comente contento, de haber sabido que en una cita la pasaríamos tan bien selo hubiera propuesto desde que empezamos a salir

_Debes estas bromeando –me dijo cruzándose de brazos ya quiere hacerse de rogar , pero me adelante sin que se percatara por mucho se acerque a él con mi mano libre acaricie su mejilla, su mirada dejo de ser la de una fierecilla por lo menos por un segundó, fue entonces, que caí en cuenta este día no nos habíamos besado y ya me hacía falta sentir sus suaves labios al parecer a el también me respondió el beso…sus besos son tan deliciosos no sé como sobrevivo sin ellos cuando nos peleamos…sus labios tan finos y los movimientos de su legua con la mía son tan sensuales…me pregunto donde aprendió a besar así? Naaa no importa lo importante es que sé que solo me besa así a mi…llevó mi mano a su cintura y es cuando me percato de lo que quería hacer antes de dejarme llevar por su beso todavía tengo la cuchara con helado en mi otra mano, me separo lentamente de él y antes de que pueda reaccionar meto la cuchara en su boca y la saco rápidamente haciendo que se comiera el postre, se ve tan lindo con esa expresión de reproche y pena combinadas n/n

_HOTO!-grito un poco desconcertado propinándome una fuerte cachetada me doliooo pero no sé porque lo haría de nuevo jeje TwT

**Pov Lyserg **

Bueno, todavía no sé si hice lo correcto al venir con Hao al parque pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Me presiono mucho y pues simplemente para ese momento estaba en blanco así que pues, ahora mismo nos encontramos sentados un una banca Hao a estado entraño mira para todos lados como si estuviera buscando algo?

_Pasa algo?-pregunte extrañado, el solo me miro por un segundo y sonrió tan propio de él para evadir mi pregunta

_Nooo nada –respondió restándole importancia – por cierto verdecito dime que te gusta hacer? –me pregunto recargándose en el asiento realmente quería saber de mi o estaba buscando algo que lo ayudara a pasar el tiempo?

_Etto…pues a mí me encanta estudiar y analizar situaciones paradójicas como indica la profesión que me gusta y…- no quería mencionar lo de mis padres…eso…eso ¡ya era tema superado! Pero no podía evitar entristecerme un poco

_Ahhh ya veo, pero yo pregunto de pasatiempos ya sabes algo que hagas…mmm para relajarte n.n

_Ah, claro bueno claro si no tengo nada que hacer…me gusta mucho ir a el lago que esta aquí cerca y alimentar a algunas aves o peces…me relaja-anuncio sintiéndome un poco tonto es decir admito que no es un pasatiempo muy emociónate

_Suena bien hagamos eso por ahora- me dijo levantándose de la banca me tomo del brazo y me jalo de nuevo con el ¿porque será que actúa como si fuera un costal que lleva a todos lados? -_- empieza a molestarme un poco

Cuando me percate ya estábamos frente al lago que yo le había mencionado, de verdad me sentía muy cómodo solo por esta vez le agradecí y me solté de su agarre

_Tienes razón ingles este lugar es muy relajante –me dijo sentándose a la orilla seme dificultaba creer que ese era Hao es decir en un principio lo odiaba con toda mi alma…cuando sufrió su cambio al principio no lo creía, y luego comencé a sentirme…mmm un poco intimidado con el…luego y ahora…me siento extraño

_He si, aquí uno piensa las cosas con más calma –comente sentándome a su lado me sonrió y metió su mano en el agua

_Je supongo además el agua tiene una buena temperatura ni pudiera meterme

_Bueno yo no te lo recomendaría –anuncio poniendo mi dedo índice en mi barbilla me miro con duda así que le aclare – este lago esta habitado por muchos peces si te bañaras en el podrías…

_Esas patrañas no me asuntan jaja tú crees que un montón de pececitos pueden con el gran Hao Asakura? –me pregunto con una sonrisa enorme al aparecer quería hacerse el importante cuando estaba a punto de responder, su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa y luego a una con picardía?

_Ya los encontré…pero que lindos juju –rio entre dientes me dio escalofríos voltee mi rostro y me encontré con que un poco más alejados de nosotros estaban unas mesas de parque con varias parejas, también una tienda de helados…nada importante hasta que me fije una de esas parejas eran…Horo y Ren? Abrí los ojos en señal de sorpresa sería posible que Hao los estuviera siguiendo a su cita? Estaba por preguntar pero lo siguiente que escuche fue un…

_AHHHH! MALDITO PEZ COMO SE ATREVE A MORDERME! –grito Hao sacando su mano del lago me fije que de su dedo indicé comenzaba a salir un poco de sangre suspire resignado y eso que selo advertí.

_Deja que ayudo- dije hincándome frente a él rompí la manga de mi camisa y la acomode para que se sostuviera en su dedo – no es mucho…pero te ayudara no puedes andar por allí con el dedo descubierto- le dije y lo mire Hao estaba…¡sonrojado! Que extraño? Me miraba fijamente y me puso un poco nervioso, quería preguntarlo lo de Ren y Horo pero…para ese momento también me quede sin habla

**Pov Ren **

Estoy seguro de que he acabado con mi récor de vergüenzas en este parque! Como nombrarlas todas? Bien empezando con la de llegamos tomados de la mano no es tan grave porque la verdad me gusta que sepan que Horo y yo estamos saliendo y lo tengan bien presente!

En fin lo segundo fue lo del vendito helado que igual quizás no era para tanto pero tuvo su castigo y ahora insistía en que recostara mi cabeza ¡en sus piernas! Para que viéramos las nubes juntos ¡que le pasa de dónde saca todo esto! Todavía podría ser…si estuviéramos solos…los 2 …emmm…para ser francos no me molestaría…pero estamos en público! No me agrada andar de exhibicionista tampoco u_ú

_Ren no te hagas de rogar ven – me pidió sentándose a la sombra del árbol enrojecí de verdad quería hacerlo? este tipo es un caso serio

_Horo-horo –pronuncie apenado al llegar a su lado quería decirle que eso no quería hacerlo en público, ¡que no me agradaba la idea! Pero el me jalo del brazo y me abrazo comenzó a acariciar mi cabello…poco a poco me fui dejando llevar…se sentía tan bien

_Si te tratan con cariño eres un pan de dios verdad? –preguntó con ternura a mi oído no dije nada solo solté un ligero gruñido y me acurruque en su pecho, escuchaba los latidos de su corazón y me relaje antes de saber en qué momento ya estaba con mi cabeza descansando en sus piernas y sus manos acariciaban mi cabello y parte de mi rostro…tonto Horo no sé cómo le hace para ganarme…pero se siente tan bien que por esta vez…no me importa

**Pov Hao **

Ese maldito pez, me la va a pagar! Algún día vendré de pesca y lo hare en un estofado lo juro! Dios estaba tan enfadado que hasta me olvide de que mi deber era espiar lo que hacían esos 2 y hacer algo que les arruinara la cita para mi diversión.

_Deja que ayudo- me dijo arrodillándose frente a mi rompió la manga de su camisa y la acomodo en mi dedo para que dejara de sangrar – no es mucho…pero te ayudara no puedes andar por allí con el dedo descubierto- me dijo en tono conciliador…realmente no me esperaba eso ,era una de las mejores cosas que habían hecho por mí, sin mencionar que era el…el pobre niño al que deje huérfano aquel pensamiento me entristeció levemente por suerte recapacite y pase un proceso de auto descubrimiento, era un monstruo…me sorprende pero parece ser que enserio no me guarda rencor…y si lo veo detenida mente hasta lindo esta…no puedo creer lo que yo mismo estoy pensando ¿¡porque el calor en la mejillas!

_He, que pasa? –me pregunto alejándose un poco ahhh no puede ser que por pasármela con Horo seme haya pegado lo HOTO! Yo no soy o no era de esos…Mmm a un que si hay que buscar culpables quizás también Anna tenga la culpa ella me enseño a ver como pueden comportarse la mujeres y si son así sinceramente prefiero un hombre…si es como Lyserg mejor…espera que pensé? Espera que estoy pensando?

_Hao? Estas bien? –pregunta con una mirada preocupada y mi corazón dio un latido pero no cualquiera ¡NO! Ese era uno fuerte…no puedo creerlo como le explicare a mi hermano menor que aparte de su mejor amigo su hermano mayor también se cambio de acera!

_Por su puesto Lyserg estoy genial! –anuncie levantándome deprisa me miro con sorpresa dijo

_Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre…- me dice se ve tierno, tuve un gran deseo de…de poder probar sus labios no era bromeando como la mañana de navidad esta vez sí que quería hacerlo! pero me contuve tampoco quería asustarlo no soy baka

_Je si verdad tampoco me fije jeje es un buen nombre –le dije tratando de sonar original ya se percato de que no lo estoy tratando como normalmente me mira más extrañado que antes

_Gracias…-susurra y me perdí no sé en qué momento me quede mirando esos lindos ojos que posee

_Por cierto ¿Qué hacen Horo y Ren aquí?-me pregunta y de inmediato recordé mi propósito el cual estaba a punto de ser cambiado! Di vuelta a mi rostro rogando porque esos 2 siguieran allí y para mi sorpresa así era estaban a la sombra de un árbol Ren con su cabeza en las piernas de Horo dios no me imagine que eran tan cursis

_Hao te hice una pregunta – me dijo el ingles con una mirada intuitiva no puedo engañarlo seguro sabe que los estoy siguiendo pero valía la pena intentar

_Bueno mmm Lyserg –tenía que inventarme algo pero no sabía que entonces me dijo

_Estas siguiendo a Horo y a Ren para espiarlos en su cita?-me pregunto alzando una ceja AH es increíble este chico tiene mucho mas cerebro que la mayoría de las chicas con las que he salido y eso es bueno y malo

_Ahhh bueno si! Pero tengo una buena razón veras…Horo es mi mejor amigo y últimamente siempre me deja de lado así que pues quise entretenerme un poco…así que pensé que sería divertido espiarlos en su cita eso es todo! _* omitiendo el hecho de que quería hacer algo que hiciera su cita memorable pero ahora que Lyserg lo sabe no podría ser u_u *

_Ya veo es…una extraña idea –dice llevando su mano a la barbilla

_Bueno es su primera cita era normal que yo tuviera curiosidad! –anuncie para que no pensara nada raro es decir tenia para pensar que yo me sentía interesado hacia Ren o Horin y no es así! Mmm bueno al menos no de esa manera

_Ya veo…-se quedo en silencio un momento lo vea venir me pediría que recesáramos ala pensión- y adonde van? –pregunto mirándome directamente ¿será que está de acuerdo?

_He?

_A donde van Ren y Horo mmm también tengo curiosidad –anuncio mirando hacia abajo ¡no lo puedo creer! Pero…tenemos más en común de lo que pensé, quizás quitando el hecho de la pequeña broma que les quería hacer jeje sonreí y pronuncie – tendremos que averiguarlo

**Pov Horokeu **

Ya había pasado la gran parte de la tarde y ahora tocaba continuar con el plan y llevar a mi tigrecito al cine, era una lástima despertarlo porque se había quedado dormido pero bueno tenía que hacerlo si queríamos continuar con nuestra cita ``despierta gatito dormilón´´ dije a su oreja pero al parecer no le hice ni cosquillas ya que no dio señas de querer despertar, entonces seme ocurrió una idea jeje si funciona me reiré mucho, me acerque a sus labios y los bese me recordó a aquella noche cuando probé su dulce sabor por primera vez , claro esa vez tenía miedo y lo besaba muy suave pero ahora no incluso utilice su truco y mordí su labio inferior suavemente entonces sentí como se removió y cuando me separe de él me encontré con sus ojos completamente abiertos

_Jajajajajajaja! Jajajaja y mas jajajaja –estalle a carcajadas no podía evitarlo enserio! Y m e miro frunciendo levemente el seño nunca le ha gustado que me reía de el

_Que es tan gracioso!-me dice tantito enojado yo pare poco a poco las risas

_Jaja mmm gomen Ren jeje pero es que jeje me sentí como si hubiera despertado a la bella durmiente! Jaja –la risa no me duro mas se sonrojo de ira pero simplemente me dio un pequeño zape en la frente fue poco comparado con lo que pensé que haría, creo que el amor logro domarlo un poco je o eso espero quizás fue suerte

_Tonto –murmuro quitando su cabeza de mis piernas para posterior mente levantarse y ayudarme a levantarme

_Hay bueno lo siento jeje de todos modos es hora de irnos al cine- comente tomando su mano de nuevo si podíamos ir caminando de todos modos el cine no estaba lejos

_Como digas –anunció mientras con su mano libre frotaba su ojos izquierdo ¡tenía ganas de abrazarlo! No tiene idea de lo tierno que puede parecer cuando hace eso TwT

_Que me miras?-pregunto al notar que no le había quitado la mirada de encima desde que comenzamos a caminar

_Nada jeje nada –respondí tratando de sonar convincente creo que no me creyó mucho pero ya que jeje el siguiente rato lo pasamos caminado charlando levemente nada de mucha transcendencia y llegamos al cine

_Que película veremos?-me pregunta mirando curiosamente el lugar no me extraña seguro nunca ha visitado un cine pero por testarudo no me lo dirá

_No sé qué tipo de películas te gustan a ti?-pregunte con curiosidad no si teníamos gustos diferentes iba a ser un problema

_No lo sé…que tipo de películas se ven en una cita?-me dice mirando hacia el otro lado lo más probable es que tampoco sepa que película exactamente quiere ver jeje

_Pues usualmente románticas o de terror –dijo un poco sonrojado me mira de nuevo creo que no entiende – pues de romance son como para que las parejas se sentían más cerca la una de la otra son cursis y la mayoría de la película con besos, palabras de amor y promesas entre los protagonistas – le dije su cara era un poema no estaba de acuerdo con esa opción jeje para ser honestó yo tampoco – y las de terror pues tiene una trama más profundas, son de masacre y misterios para asustar la parejas las ven cuando necesitan estar solos jeje ese tipo de películas normalmente tiene poca audiencia en los cines ya que las personas prefieren verlas en DVD

_Ya veo…sabes mucho de películas, cine y parejas Hoto ya habías hecho esto antes no? –me pregunta alzando una ceja, pues siempre supe que llegaría este momento pero pensé que el cuadro sería distinto estaría con una linda chica de senos grandes, que me preguntaría lo mismo y si la respuesta fuera un ``si´´ ella se pondría triste pero no! En lugar de eso estoy con un chinito enojón con cara de ángel pero que si no me cuido y digo algo que no le guste me ira mal!

_Y? –sigue esperando rayos, bueno tendré que decirle de todos modos no es nada malo la mayoría de lo que sé lo sé por Hao que me ha contado sus experiencias y…

_Cuando estaba en Hokaido , Pilika insistió en buscar a sus amigas y yo también busque a algunos amigos éramos muchos y no teníamos anda que hacer así que mi padre se ofreció a llevarnos al cine y…- su mirada se volvió sombría ¡ que miedo me da! T.T- ¡no paso nada malo! –dije interpretando sus gestos le tenía que terminar de explicar – una vez entramos al cine no quedo puesto para mi tuve que sentarme en las sillas de atrás y mientras mis amigos ligaban con Pilika y sus amigas yo estaba al lado de un gordo grasiento que comía pollo frito con los dedos! Juro que lo pase terrible! T.T

_Jajajaja- estalló a carcajadas ¿Qué le pasa yo le abro mi corazón y alma para ser su bufón o qué? Por otro lado, era la primera vez que lo veía soltar una risa tan espontanea y sincera Je quizás nunca lo había pesando así pero fue una situación graciosa la que pase esa vez también me saco una risita

_Bueno ya fue suficiente- comente sacándole la lengua a un así no paro de reír, pase mi brazo por sobre sus hombros y su mirada de volvió enigmática pero luego empezamos a caminar en esa forma al parecer ya no le importaba demasiado esa cercanía

Fuimos por las cotufas y los refrescos, al principio Ren los miro con desaprobación ya sabía que lo haría como con todo lo que no es comida CHINA, pero ya estaba arto de ella y le convencí de darles una oportunidad para mi bienestar se conformo y fuimos a comprar los boletos.

Había toda clase de películas, de terror, ciencia ficción, romance, aventura…en fin el tigrecito y yo ya habíamos decidido que veríamos una de terror a un que jeje para ser franco no me agradan mucho ese tipo de películas n_ñ

_Según la cartelera la película de terror de esta noche se llama ``pesadilla en la calle elm´´ -me dice Ren con voz poco interesada con nada más oír el titulo yo ya no tenía ganas de ver nada! T.T

_Ren…tu estas seguro de que quieres ver esas película? –pregunte tratando de sonar normal pero me miro con superioridad y pronuncio un suave ``tienes miedo?´´ esa fue la gota de derramo el vaso obviamente le dije que no y fuimos a comparar las entradas y entramos a la sala del cine de la que esperaba salir con mi sensibilidad emocional intacta.

**Pov Lyserg **

Bien ya sé que no era para nada mi estilo este tipo de cosas pero bueno quiero ser un detective algún día es normal que tenga curiosidad o al menos eso pienso.

_A que películas crees que decidieron entrar Lyserg? –pregunta Hao a mi lado, alzo una ceja que acaso piensa que porque quiero ser detective puedo deducir los pensamientos y acciones de la gente? Bueno así estábamos ahora que perdimos de vista a Ren y a Horo por que Hao se quedo coqueteando con una muchachas en el camino, cuando llegamos al cine ya no estaban supusimos que estaban ya viendo alguna película pero no sabíamos cual

_No tengo idea - le dije mordiendo mi labio inferior

_Pues…piensa que tipo de película crees que se les haya ocurrido ver?-me pregunta de nuevo ahora que lo pienso dudo mucho que hayan querido ver una película romántica ninguno de los 2 suele ser muy cursi….también tengo que descartar las de terror ya que Horo mas de una vez me ha dicho que no le agradan mucho ese tipo de películas, las de ciencia ficción mmm puede que Horo pudiera ver esa pero estando con Ren lo dudo…solo quedan…- Quizás entraron a ver una de acción –comente con un poco de seguridad reafirmando mis pensamientos parecía la acción más probable

_Perfecto –me dice Hao sonriendo luego se adentro en la fila para comprar las entradas, en mi opinión hiso trapa por que llego demasiado rápido al frente, me lo esperaba

_Dicen que la única de acción disponible hoy ya empezó así que si debe ser esa – me dice tomando las entradas – hay que apresurarnos o no los alcanzamos – luego me galo del brazo de nuevo sentí una venita en mi frente pero no dije nada enserio ¿que el costaba tratarme como una persona y no como un costal de papas?

Entramos la sala estaba oscura, Hao insistió en que nos sentáramos en los asientos de arriba desde allí tendríamos mejor vista así lo hicimos pero, en el proceso no apareció ni rastro de Horo y Ren

Final mente nos cansamos de buscarlos con la vista ya aparecerían, me fije en la película solo por unos instantes muchas explosiones y gente corriendo por todos lados

_Sera posible que no estén aquí?-declaro con fastidio Hao recargándose en su asiento no le preste mucha atención, seguía viendo la película quizás no lo mencione pero por raro que suene el género de la acción es mi favorito

_Lyserg? Oye préstame atención – me dijo frustradamente el pelilargo , sinceramente estoy comenzando a pensar que no puede estar 2 minutos son la atención a de alguien

_Que pasa?-le dije volteando mi rostro lo siguiente fue raro solo rio y se puso a ver la película también y me dijo – veníamos por otro asunto pero en cierta forma tu y yo tenemos una cita jeje

Sentí un ligero calor en mis mejillas y continuamos viendo la película de verdad era buena, comenzaba a emocionarme mucho cuando sentí la mano de Hao colocarse sobre la mía…me dio algo de sorpresa y de nuevo la sensación agradable pero extraña no dije nada suspire y seguimos disfrutando de nuestra…mmm ``cita´´

**Pov Ren **

Horo y yo nos encontrábamos en los asientos intermedios, para mi sorpresa él tenía razón no había mucha gente para esa película, el mencionado no dejaba de atiborrarse de palomitas tanto de él como mías y mantenía su brazo sobre mi hombro cosa que de verdad no me molestaba

``Esta película no asusta´´ era lo que pensaba una y otra vez ok era interesante y todo pero si de miedo se trata he visto cosas peores en el cuarto de Horo y es enserio, suspire resignado a no asustarme ni a ver el rostro de terror de Horo honestamente creo que ni él es capaz de asustarse por esta…

_AHHH EL SIGUE CON VIDA! CORRE!-escuche tan fuerte que casi me revienta el tímpano, lo siente que sentí fueron los 2 brazos de Horokeu abrazándome con fuerza mientras ocultaba su rostro en mi pecho, no puedo creer que enserio se asustara!

_Horo- dije tratando de calmarlo por favor! No podía estar haciendo esa clase de espectáculos – Horo cálmate sabes que nada de eso es real – le dije al odio movió su rostro en mi pecho y dijo

_Claro que se que no es real! Pero no puedo evitar asustarme cuando lo veo así de cerca ¡yo soy una persona sensible! –para ese momento, lo entendía pero si tanto miedo le dan las tontas películas de terror para que accedió a verla? Mmm lo más probable es que lo hiciera para callarme la boca, hice un sonido con mis labios y luego me levanté del asiento me percate de que él hasta tenia pequeñas lagrimas en su ojos ¡enserio iba a ponerse a llorar por esta película!

_Vámonos de todos modos ya me aburrí- dije con desinterés la verdad es…que no soporto darle malos ratos él se limito a asentir y rápidamente se limpio las lagrimas, je si cree que no lo vi está equivocado

Sin decir más palabras salimos de la sala de cine dejando la película a medias, nos tomamos de la mano de nuevo a petición de Horo y caminamos en silencio ahora de regreso a la pensión hasta que el hablo

_Ren lamento haberte arruinado la película – dice con pesar no tiene por qué a mí tampoco me encantaba la película

_No pasa nada – dije por de bajo no quería que se sintiera mal por algo que ni al caso…quizás enserio me está contagiando su ``sensibilidad´´ como él le llama

_Es enserio…debí haberte dicho que no me gustaban esas películas- allí va de nuevo que le cuenta no sentirse culpable para no hacerme sentir culpable a mi?

_Pues…yo tampoco debí haberte presionado para que la vieras –comente mirando hacia el otro lado ya iban 2 veces en el mismo dio que me hacia admitir algo

_Bueno pues aun así…Ren tengo el presentimiento de que arruine nuestra cita y de que…

_No la arruinaste –corte lo que estaba diciendo ya sabía mas o menos a donde quería llegar – una cita esta arruinada cuando uno de los 2 no la disfruta o terminan peleando…que yo recuerde no hemos peleado y…por lo menos yo si la disfrute- dije como último comentario de la noche ahora me sabia sonrojado por decir tal cosa pero eso era todo! No diría más y rogaba que con eso le bastara después de todo me hiso superar me récor de vergüenzas este día y admitir que aun así lo había disfrutado mucho

_Ren…-pronuncio suavemente lo mire de reojo me sonrió y apretó mi mano si las cosas iban a salir así cada vez que tuviéramos una cita…

Llegamos ala pensión y manteníamos nuestras bocas ocupadas dándonos besos a nuestro ritmo caminábamos torpemente al no separarnos por suerte, nadie nos vio o eso creo…llegamos a las escaleras y las subimos con mucha dificultad y cuando finalmente llegamos a la habitación de Horo , entramos en ella me encontraba contra la puerta sentía su respiración en mi cuello

_Ren…espero que de verdad….no estés tan renegado con el asunto de compartir habitación ahora…lo pensé mejor y…-me dice no veo su rostro pero sé que esta sonrojado me acerque a su oído y dije

_Ahora lo pensaste mejor?...pervertido – su cuerpo vibro un poco pegado al mío no podía negarlo se sentía bien

_No puedes culparme…yo no soy de piedra-me dice sacándome una sonrisa para este momento podía pedir lo que quisiera por ello y el no podría negarse ya que él fue quien rechazó la idea de dormir juntos en primer lugar y ahora la proponía de nuevo no iba a ganar mi aprobación tan fácil

_Está bien –le dije con vez calmaba me dije en la expresión de alegría y un poco de perversión que reflejaba su rostro me apresure a agregar – pero…solo si esta noche me dejas ser el seme –casi de inmediato me soltó y negó apresuradamente con la cabeza

_Ren tu para que quieres ser el seme! –me dice un poco alterado con su rostro algo sonrojado

_Porque, desde que empezamos a salir tu ha sido el seme y yo quiero intentar –respondí al tiempo de que me acerba a paso lento lo córrale contra la pared empezó a sudar frio

_Pe-Pero yo no quiero ser uke!-anuncio temblando un poco me acerque a su oreja y la lamí haciendo que su cuerpo se erizara por completo…ya era mío

_Esto no me va a gustar…

_No estés tan seguro…

**Pov Hao **

Bueno a pesar de que no pude observar toda la cita de mi amigo, ni provocar un escándalo ni nada lo pase bien con el ingles es decir no me aburrí enormemente como tenía pensado esta mañana, fui al parque, disfrute una película de acción, en el camino comimos unas hamburguesas y hasta fui mordido por un pez jejeje quizás no lo había planeado pero sería una buena anécdota algún día.

_Estoy muy lleno-dijo me compañero en suspiro íbamos en camino a la pensión en el único trasporte que teníamos mas a estas horas ya era de noche nuestras piernas

_Je yo también…la pasamos genial ingles veríamos intentarlo de nuevo pronto – le dije con toda honestidad, me devolvió el gesto asintiendo suavemente

Seguimos caminando despacio hasta llegar a nuestro destino, abrí la puerta como el caballero que soy aun si lo dudan u_ú

Entramos y aparentemente el lugar estaba tan vació como cuando nos fuimos, lo único que llamó nuestra atención fue un sonido medio raro que se escucho en una de las habitaciones de arriba pero decidimos ignorarlo.

_Quieres ver la TV?-me pregunto el peliverde y bueno sin más asentí y me senté a su lado, por alguna razón no dejaba de mirarlo al percatarse de ello volteo y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sin saber exactamente cuando fue el momento nos encontrábamos besándonos sobre la alfombra…para ser un niña tan tímido y educado no besa nada mal.

Sonreí en medio del beso y lo empuje ligeramente colocándome sobre él lo siguiente que escuche fue el sonido de unas bolsas al caer, y al darme la vuelta me encontré nada más y nada menos que con la cara de un más que sorprendido Yoh aparentemente había salido a hacer unas compas para Anna y nos encontró en pleno momento

_Hola hermano –dije como si nada no me moví de mi posición, pero muy en el fondo de mi estaba riendo como loco pese a que sabía que ahora tendríamos muchas explicaciones que dar

_Yoh..-susurro apenado Lyserg tratando de ocultar su rostro

_Lyserg….Hao…-mi hermano parecía muy sorprendido je, quizás en su lugar yo estaría igual nunca lo había visto quitar esta expresión tan ``tibia´´ de su rosto

_Que pasa don Yoh todo bien?-se escucho detrás de él y al poco rato nos encontramos con Ryu y si creía que la expresión de mi hermano era de sorpresa la de Ryu se llevó el premio su mandíbula llego hasta el piso mientras el inglesito moría de pena grito –NOOOOO LYSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERG!

Sin duda ese fue en grito que se escuchó en toda la pensión, y adivinaron? Seguidamente se escucho la voz de Anna

_Que es todo ese escándalo? Yoh ya trajiste lo que te pedí!-la rubia llego al frente y su expresión no cambio en lo mas mínimo de hecho algo me hiso pensar que ya se lo esperaba

_Pasa algo señorita Anna?-

Tamao salió de su cuarto a ver qué pasaba seguida de cerca por Pilika y el propio Chocolove , los únicos que no salieron porque de seguro estaban muy ``ocupados´´ fueron Ren y Horito

Pero tengan por seguro que se van a enterar de todo el escándalo que se formo por su cita, y la gran salida del closet que dimos Lyserg y yo jaja de cierta forma me la esperaba con mas estilo pero ni que dudar de que todooo puede ponerse patas para arriba cuando dices las palabras…

**¡Tengamos una cita! **

**Fin del extra **

**Eso es todoooo jajaja ojala les haya gustado pro que al fin termine mi **

**Primer fic de Shaman n.n**

**Que espero que haya sido del agrado de todos jeje**

**Me esforcé mucho con este extra enserio fueron 37 pag O.O**

**Jaja últimamente escribo mucho jejeje xP**

**Sin más que decir me voy **

**Dejando en claro que muy probablemente haga otro fic de esta pareja para todos los que leyeron y comentaron muchas gracias y hasta la otra n.n **


End file.
